


For Love of Spies - Reboot

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel





	1. Chapter 1

A woman in her late twenties sat at home reading. She brushed her dark hair back as she adjusted in the seat she was in. Soon, she was pulled out of her book when her phone rang.

She let out a small curse after closing her phone, standing and heading to her car. She drove to the clinic she owned and slowly made her way inside.

A young man was face down in front of the refrigerator, blood pooling underneath him and spreading outward slowly.

The woman rushed to him and moved him into a bed before starting to clean his wounds and patch him up. 

White glinted between his lips as he regained consciousness. “Get away from me!”

“I’m just trying to help and clean you up,” she said softly.

“It’s not safe..I don’t want to bite you..” He sat up and tried to move backwards, the white beginning to extend.

“Bite me?” She asked quietly but backed away a bit.

He tried to nod, but his strength gave out and he began to fall over.

Andy moved closer and caught him, laying him back in the bed.

Fangs were pressing into his bottom lip as he moaned. “Blood..don’t want to bite…”

She looked confused for a moment before things dawned on her. “Are you a vampire? Are they real?”

He forced his eyes open. “You’re looking at one.”

Andy looked at him carefully before going to the fridge and grabbing a blood bag. She held it out to him.

His hand shook, but he managed to bite into it without help. He lay back as he drained it, then looked up at her. “Sorry for breaking in. I’ll leave as soon as I get some strength back.”

“It’s alright. You should rest more with those injuries.”

“You’ll be in danger if I stay.” He sighed as he brushed his long hair back. “I was stupid and wasn’t paying attention.”

“Well, it is late at night, you can at least stay until morning when the other workers start showing up.”

His eyes were closing, but he managed to whisper “Don’t want you getting hurt for helping me..”

“Just rest,” she said softly before moving to her office.

He woke as the sun was rising, bolting upright on the bed before gasping in pain.

Andy heard movement so she left her office, “Do you need help getting somewhere?”

“Have to get intel to base.. But I won’t make it there..too weak still.” He held his bandages tightly, his lips pressed together as he struggled through another wave of pain.

She went and grabbed a syringe. She gently injected it into his arm. “This should help with the pain. Tell me where to go and I’ll drive you there.”

“Hate to ask..need more blood.” He shook his head in an effort to stay conscious. 

She went and grabbed him a blood bag and handed it to him.

He bit into it, rapidly draining the bag. A few minutes later, his face regained it’s color and he sighed quietly.

“So, where do you want me to drive you?”

He whispered an address in her ear as he slid off the bed and attempted to stand.

Andy wrapped an arm around him to help him out to the car. Once he was settled in the passenger seat, she got in the driver's seat and started heading to the location he mentioned.

“You’re pretty nice.” The man gave her a smile.

“Thanks. I just try to be helpful.”

“Most people would have either called the police or killed me when they discovered what I am.”

“You’re just a person,” Andy shrugged. “Doesn’t matter what you are if you need help.”

“You think I’m a person?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I’m a  _ monster _ ..” The reply was hushed, the last word almost spit out.

“So you have to drink blood? That doesn’t make you a monster.”

His eyes shot up to hers. “Why aren’t you scared of me?”

“You said you didn’t want to bite me. You don’t seem like you’ll cause me any harm. Why should I be afraid?”

“Because we’re supposed to only exist in nightmares or horror movies?” He answered back sarcastically.

Andy shrugged, “So? Not everything in the movies is real.”

“You’d be surprised.” He looked up as they arrived. “Thank you. Be careful going home.”

“You’re welcome. And you be careful too, you’re still healing.”

He began to open the door, then paused. “I shouldn’t ask this, but what is your name?”

“Andy Takimoto. Yours?”

“Tetsuya Kanamoto. My friends call me Tet. Or dumbass.”

She chuckled, “Well, it was nice meeting you, Tet.”

He grinned as he pushed the door open. “It was more than nice.” Under his breath, he wistfully said “Wish I could see you again..”

Andy smiled as she watched him exit the car. She pulled away once he had entered the base.

Tet handed the usb of intel over to a young man at a computer, then stared out the window.

“You’re late, dumbass.” A dark complected, blue eyed man jostled his shoulder, then froze as he saw the bandages. “You should be in the infirmary.”

“I’m fine.” He sighed, his mind going back to the clinic and Andy.

“Yeah right. Come on, dumbass.” The other man guided him to the infirmary, getting a IV and a blood bag set up. “Stay put.”

Tet nodded, his mind still on Andy. He’d never met anyone like her. She saw  _ him _ , not his monstrosity. How he wished he could get to know her better.

Andy went to clean up the clinic, then began getting things ready for her patients. Her mind went to Tet and she prayed he would stay safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy was at home, reading in her chair when she heard something outside. She then heard a quiet knock on her door.

She answered it, surprised to see Tet.

“Hi.” He fidgeted anxiously, finally clasping his hands behind his back.

“Hey. Skipping the part about how you know where I live.. What’s up?”

“I wanted to see you again.”

Andy smiled, “Alright. Would you like to come in for some coffee?”

“I’d love some.” There was a squelch of static from something at his collar, and he rolled his eyes before turning it off.

Andy raised an eyebrow before allowing him in and heading to the coffee maker. “How have you been?”

“Exhausted. You’d think wings would negate jet lag, but I think they make it worse.” He followed her slowly, admiring the house.

Her eyes lit up, “You have wings?” 

He chuckled. “Guess I found what you like. Yeah, I have wings.”

“That’s so cool,” she smiled as she poured him a cup.

He grinned. “Cooler than shapeshifters?”

“Are shapeshifters real? Do you know some?” She looked interested.

“Several.” He sipped his coffee as he watched her reaction. “You really are innocent.”

“Is that bad?” She asked quietly. “And shapeshifting sounds cool but wings are probably cooler.”

“I like it. The innocent part. Especially for you. You deserve to live your life without being a target.”

She nodded slowly, a little confused at his words. She took a sip of her own coffee before asking, “So what do you do? Are you military if you have a base?”

“Yeah. Military Intelligence originally, now I’m attached to a special black group.”

Andy nodded, “Do you like it?”

“It has its moments. I like my teammates more than the job.” His shoulders slumped as he slowly twirled the cup in his hands. “I shouldn’t have come.”

Andy frowned, “Why?”

“Because I’ll just want to keep coming back. I’m breaking protocol as it is.”

“It’s alright if you want to come back, but I don’t want you getting in trouble.”

“You were never supposed to know about us.” He looked up at her, his hazel eyes starting to glow. “You will forget everything you learned. You will forget about me. When you wake, you will go about your life. Do you understand?”

She stared at the glowing for a minute before answering slowly, “If you want me to forget, I can try.”

The glowing died as his eyes went wide. “You..you can’t be controlled..”

“Is that what the glowing was? Trying to control me?”

He stared at her in shock. “You did inherit it..”

“Inherit what?” She asked in confusion.

He shook his head and cursed, then turned the item on his collar back on. “Furball, we have a slight problem. Boss was right. You need to contact Base and find out if there are any updates.”

“Roger. Don’t go making out with her either, Fangface.”

Andy just stared at him in confusion, not having a clue what he was talking about.

He turned back to her, forcing a smile. “Do you mind if I stay for awhile?”

“Only if you tell me what’s going on.”

“If I do, you won’t be innocent anymore. And more than likely, you would have to leave this life behind.”

Andy sighed, going to grab another cup of coffee.

“You know what? Forget I asked. I’ll get out of your hair.” He moved to the sink, placing his cup inside, then headed for the door.

“I don’t mind if you want to stay,” she said quietly.

“Yes, you do. At least you will. So let’s just stop this before it starts. Sorry for bothering you.” He opened the door and she saw he was trembling.

“You aren’t bothering me,” she said gently. “But I’m not forcing you to stay if you want to go.” 

He didn’t answer, leaning on the door heavily. A line of red began to trickle down toward the carpet.

“Are you alright?” She asked quickly. “If you’re hurt I can patch you up.”

He forced himself straight, then crumpled.

Andy moved him to a couch, checking him over for injuries.

A mass of popped stitches in his lower abdomen met her eyes.

She sighed and went to her cabinet, grabbing supplies and beginning to stitch him back up.

The radio on his collar suddenly began speaking. “Fangs, Genius reports hounds heading for our position. We need to get the hell out of here.”

Andy clicked on the button, “Your friend passed out.”

“Dammit!”

“I’m restitching his wounds. You can come have him in a few minutes if you want.”

The radio went silent.

A few minutes later, there was a rapid knocking at her door.

She answered it quickly.

“Is he ready?” A young man with wild hair and bright blue eyes anxiously looked over his shoulder at the street.

“Yeah. He’s on the couch. Just be careful with him.”

“You need to come with us.”

“Why?”

“Because unless you want to meet a hellhound up close and personal, we have to go  _ now _ .” He quickly entered, wrapping an arm around Tet and lifting the unconscious man to his feet.

Andy sighed, “Alright..”

“Grab whatever you need and meet us outside.” The man headed quickly for the door and disappeared.

Andy grabbed a small bag, unsure what was going on. She threw a few things in before locking up the house and heading outside.

A dark Humvee stood idling at the curb, the other man at the wheel.

Andy slowly opened a door and got in.

It took off like a shot, then shook as a crunching noise was heard.

“Hold on!” The man swerved violently and the sound of a yelp was heard. “Gotcha you demon spawn!” The car straightened and picked up speed. As it approached an overpass, something landed on the roof.

A pair of red glowing eyes appeared in the windshield before it blew inward. The man let out a shout of pain, then the car began to lose control. It crashed into a tree, the eyes floating inside the wrecked vehicle.

The eyes coalesced into a hiking black canine, it’s jaws dripping flame as it approached Andy.

Andy tried to back up but couldn’t go far. She threw an arm up to protect herself and suddenly a barrier appeared between her and the canine.

Seconds later, a vampire flew in through the windshield. It sank its teeth into the animal, causing a pained scream. The canine began to smoke, then dissolved into a puddle on the floor of the Humvee.

Andy was breathing quickly, the barrier still in place.

The vampire morphed quickly into a curly haired teenager. “You alright? I won’t hurt you.”

She nodded slowly as her breathing calmed, the barrier dissipating.

The teen gave her a smile before frowning and going to the driver’s side. “Dammit.” He returned to Andy, glancing over at Tet. “He alive?”

“Yeah. He’s alright. How is the driver? I can patch him up, I’m a doctor.”

“You can’t help him. Let’s get you two out of here.” He lifted Tet easily, kicking the door open as he touched his collar. “Young Drac here. Need a body retrieval at my location.”

Andy started out of the vehicle but paused, something drawing her back to the driver. She stared at him intently for a few moments before a light suddenly appeared flowing from her hands to the man.

A sudden cough broke the silence, the driver gasping for air.

“Cancel the retrieval. Send one of the porter’s immediately and prep the infirmary.” The teen watched in shock.

The light faded away and Andy stared at her hands in confusion.

A whoosh of air blew her hair around as a dark haired man appeared. “Someone call for a taxi?” His deep voice joked before growing serious. “What the hell happened?”

The teen scowled. “Hound. Grab Kiba and the woman, will ya? I’ll bring in Tet.”

The man nodded, wrenching the driver’s door open and pulling the driver out. He slung him over his shoulder, then approached Andy. “Grab my arm and don’t let go until I say, okay?”

She moved to him and did as instructed, a mix of worry and confusion still on her face.

Wind whipped around as darkness enveloped her. A few seconds later, fluorescent lights were blinding her and the deep voice chuckled. “You can let me go now. Unless you  _ want _ me to have permanent loss of feeling?”

She quickly let go and looked around.

A large room met her eyes, computers lining one side. Several men and one woman stared at her with undisguised hostility.

“Ryu, please keep the zoo from mauling her while I get Kiba to the infirmary.” The man moved toward a hallway just as a redheaded man entered the room. 

He quickly approached her, the others moving away. “You must be Doctor Takimoto.”

She nodded slowly.

“Why don’t we get a cup of coffee. I’m sure you’re in shock and have a million questions.” He gently led her out of the room and into a large kitchen. He poured two cups of coffee, handing her one as he indicated a table. “Ask anything.”

“Who are you?”

“Colonel Tsukasa Kadoya. I run this outfit.” He sipped his coffee with a wry smile. “At least as far as this incorrigible bunch can be run.”

“Tet mentioned I inherited something after he couldn’t control me.. Do you know what he was talking about?”

“You really don’t know? About your parents?” His eyes narrowed as he set down the cup.

“What do you mean? I remember them and know they died but I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You have  _ no _ idea that they were two of the most powerful witches in the country? Or that your father was a necromancer?” His eyes were disbelieving.

Her eyes widened, “Witches? Necromancer?” She looked down, “Necromancy.. is that how I saved the driver..? And magic would explain the barrier I made...” 

“ _ You’re _ why Shouma canceled the retrieval?”

“I don’t know what happened.. something about the driver got my attention.. and then my hands started glowing..”

“So your abilities just manifested today.. That gives us a little leeway.” He shook his head, then looked at her. “Any more questions?”

“What is going on? I mean.. why am I here? Other than escaping that hound of course..”

“Consider it witness protection. There are certain people who would love to get their hands on you. But you’re safe here.”

“Why do they want me?”

“Defying the Reaper. Power to hold over others. Any number of reasons. We’ll try to get you home as fast as possible.” He gave her a smile. “I wanted to thank you for helping Tet a few months ago.”

“It was no problem,” she gave a small smile. “While I’m here, if you guys need a doctor just let me know.” 

“You’d never leave.” He stood and got more coffee, waving the pot at her in question.

She nodded, holding her cup out for more. 

He brought it over, pouring her another cup and sitting it on the table. “I know your head must be spinning.”

She nodded, “Just a lot to take in.”

“I can give a room to decompress in while you’re here, if you want.” He sighed and stared into his cup.

“That would be nice, thank you.” 

He nodded, then stood. “Follow me.”

She stood and followed.

He led her to a room at the end of the hall. “You can use this one. If there are any issues, let me know.”

“Thanks,” she entered the room and shut the door, going to sit on the bed. Her mind raced through the day’s events.

She heard hissing and angered voices outside her door.

“She’s dangerous. Why did Boss have her brought here?” A female voice growled. 

Another voice, this one male answered “Like you aren’t? You know better than to second guess Boss. Or haven’t the burns healed yet?”

Andy curled up in the bed, wondering if she was really dangerous.

A screech of pain was followed by a soft knock at her door.

She pushed herself up and answered it, cracking the door just slightly.

Tet gave her a smile. “Can I come in?”

She nodded, opening the door wider to admit him. “Are you feeling better?” 

“Thanks to you and powerful painkillers. I wanted to say thanks for my partner. And apologize for what happened.”

“It’s okay,” she said quietly. “How is he doing?”

“Already insisting he’s fine. He’s not, but he’s a stubborn wolf.”

Andy nodded, “Well, I’m glad he’s doing a bit better.”

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t want you dragged into any of this. Maybe you should have let me die.”

Andy rolled her eyes, “I’m not going to just let someone die. But it seems I was dragged into this for other reasons, not you.”

“Maybe so, but I was the catalyst.”

Andy shook her head, “I don’t think so, but I doubt I can convince you otherwise.”

He snorted. “Listen to me. I sound like a new recruit.” He looked at her with a forced smile. “I’ll leave you alone now. Hopefully, you’ll be able to go home and forget about us soon.”

“I won’t forget about you guys, but going home sounds nice.” She answered. “You can stop by my room any time, it’s not like I have anything else to do but talk.”

“Sure you want to talk to me?”

“Yeah, you seem interesting.”

“I’ll remember that.” His radio chirped and he touched it. “Kanamoto.”

“Boss says if you don’t get your ass to his office, he’s going to have your wings as window shades.” A snarky voice answered.

“Tell him to keep his scales on. Be there in five.” He shut it off and gave her an amused look. “Duty calls.” 

“Have fun.”

He snickered and opened the door. “I’d have more staying here.” His face reddened and he quickly stepped out of the room.

Andy went back to the bed, curling up again and dozing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Tet entered Tsukasa’s office with a scowl. “ _ Why _ are you threatening to de-wing me?”

“Seltain has demanded we turn her over. Says he can protect her better.”

“You know why he really wants her, right?”

Tsukasa nodded. “We have no proof though. He’ll just say we’re smearing his name and have kidnapped his ward.”

“Dammit. So what, we’re just supposed to turn her over?”

“If we don’t, he’ll no doubt try to shut us down.”

“Fine. I’ll go tell her.”

Andy was asleep when she heard a knock on the door. She sleepily went and answered it.

“Sorry to wake you. How do you feel about going home?” Tet attempted to stay calm as he waited for her answer.

“Is it safe?”

He nodded. “No more hounds.”

“Alright.”

“Wanna fly? Or take a car?”

“Whichever is easiest.”

He grinned. “One flight coming up.” He extended his hand to her.

She took it slowly.

“Nothing to be scared of.” He led her outside, then unfurled jet black wings and shook them.

“They’re really nice.”

He ducked his head. “Thanks.” He drew her closer. “Hold on to me tight, alright?”

She did as instructed.

He slowly lifted into the air, his arms tight around her waist. Then he set course for her home, wings beating lazily as he caught an updraft.

Andy finally relaxed, enjoying the sensation of flying. As she continued to hold onto him, she realized how comfortable it was to be in his arms.

He looked down at her, a soft smile on his face.

Soon, they were landing on her porch.

The front door was thrown open and she was suddenly yanked away from Tet.

Andy looked back quickly to see who pulled on her.

A white haired man drew her into his arms. “Andaka, I’m so glad to see you safe. They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

She shook her head, “I’m fine, Uncle.”

Tet bit his cheek. “She’s fine, Mr. Takimoto.”

The man raised angry eyes to him. “You need to leave before I press charges.”

“Uncle, he’s fine.”

“He kidnapped you!”

“No, we didn’t. But I won’t waste my breath arguing. Andy, stay safe.” Tet gave her a smile, then rose into the air and was gone.

“They didn’t kidnap me,” Andy sighed as she entered the house.

“They took you away from your home. That constitutes kidnapping to me.” The man scowled as he followed her in. “If I hadn’t complained, who knows if they would have let you go.”

“It’s not kidnapping if I agreed to go with them.”

“Andaka! Why would you do that?”

“There was a hound coming! Plus Tet is my friend.”

The man scoffed. “The likes of him have no friends. And did you  _ see _ this supposed hound?”

“Yes, I did.”

He stiffened, slowly looking at her. “Did anything else happen?” His voice tried to sound nonchalant, but there was an undercurrent of fear.

“Not much.”

His eyes narrowed. “Tell me anyway.”

“Did you know what my parents were? And if so, why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t  _ they  _ tell me?”

“So you know. I bet it was that Kadoya who told you, right? I warned your father not to marry, but he wouldn’t listen to me. When your mother got pregnant with you two, I urged them to terminate. But they refused. Your father chose her, chose you twins over me! He contacted Kadoya, and sent your mother to him until delivery.”

“Wait..  _ twins?” _

“Yes, Andaka. There were two of you accursed children born that night. But your parents came home with only you. Refused to tell where your sister was. I had hoped the gifts had skipped you, but can’t have everything you want, I guess.”

“Why didn’t you want us..?”

“My power must stay absolute. Your father challenged me and lost. Though not before giving me control over you. But sadly, you must meet the same fate they did.” He aimed a gun at her.

She backed up with wide eyes.

He pulled a set of zip ties from his coat. “Sit down.”

She did as instructed, trying to keep her breathing calm.

He quickly bound her, then turned the gas on. “Sorry about this, Andaka. I really am.” He left the house, locking it behind him. He drove off without looking back.

The gas soon started making her dizzy, her eyes struggling to stay open.

The door flew past her, a dark shape racing in. “ANDY!” Arms encircled her and she was brought outside just as the house exploded.

There was a sharp intake of breath from her rescuer, then she was flying again.

She struggled to get fresh air into her lungs as she looked down at the fire. Her eyes soon shut as she lost consciousness.

Tet cursed, speeding up and landing in front of the base. “Arie! We need help!”

Arie quickly came out, taking Andy into the infirmary. She set her up on oxygen and checked everything else over. She then sat beside Andy, staring down at a face that looked so similar to her own.

After a while, Andy opened her eyes. Once seeing Arie, she froze, looking her over. “You..”

“Your twin. Arie.”

“I just learned about you..” Andy said quietly, trying to go over everything that happened in her mind.

“Take your time, you don’t have to rush anything. You’ve been through a lot today, so just rest.”

Andy nodded slowly as she sat up.

“Arie, is she stable?” Tsukasa entered with a semi conscious Tet over his shoulder.

Andy looked up in concern.

Arie took Tet and laid him in a bed, beginning to recite healing spells. Andy watched quietly, wondering if she could learn those spells.

“Andy..okay?” The words were slurred, but understandable as the vampire shook in shock from the burns.

“She’s fine,” Arie assured. Andy pushed herself out of bed and Arie showed her how to do the healing spells. With the two of them together, he was healed in minutes.

He sluggishly opened his eyes and smiled, then passed out.

Andy went back to sitting on the other bed, trying to wrap her mind around everything.

“Why don’t you go to your room? It might be more comfortable.”

Andy nodded and left the infirmary, heading to the room she’d been in before. She collapsed on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Tsukasa looked at Arie. “She’s not going to handle this well, is she?”

“I don’t think so. She’s had a lot of knowledge dropped on her, she was almost killed, and her home was destroyed. I wouldn’t expect her to handle things well.”

“Maybe you should take her somewhere.”

“We’ll see. Right now he’s the only one she really knows. I don’t want to take her from that too,” she motioned to Tet.

“Sure  _ you  _ just don’t want to take a day off, miss workaholic?”

Arie rolled her eyes at him.

“I could order you. You know you aren’t too big to spank.”

Arie chuckled, “I’ll keep an eye on her, but I think she just needs time.”

He nodded slowly, then kissed her cheek. “I’m going to join Daiki in bed. Don’t stay up all night.”

“I won’t,” she yawned. “Think I’ll head to bed now.”

“That’s my girl. See you in the morning.” He headed for the door, then paused. “Are you angry at us?”

“Why would I be?”

“We didn’t tell you the truth until you were in junior high, for one. For bringing this trouble here now, for the second. I just..don’t want you to ever hate us.”

“I could never hate you. But remember how upset I was finding out everything? That’s how she’s feeling now, but probably even worse. She needs us.”

“She needs  _ you _ . I have a feeling she’s not going to be amicable towards me.”

“We’ll see. If she’s like me, she won’t stay mad at anyone for long.”

“No, she’ll shoot at Boss to relieve her stress, then be sweet as sugar.” Kiba snarked as he came in. “How’s my idiot partner?”

“With Andy helping, we healed him up quickly. He’s just sleeping.”

“Good to hear. Night, Boss.”

Tsukasa waved as he left.

Kiba sat down by Tet’s bed. “Go to sleep. I’m on graveyard, so I’ll stay with him for a while.”

Arie nodded, “Night, Kiba.” She headed to her room.

Kiba looked at his sleeping partner with a fond smile. “Dumbass.”

Andy woke early but just stared out the window as the sun rose. 

There was a soft knock at the door.

She cracked open the door to look into the hall.

“Hey.” Tet gave her a nervous smile.

“Hey.” She answered quietly.

“I know this is a lot to take in. Arie is afraid you don’t want to talk to her.” 

“It’s not that I don’t want to, I just don’t really know her yet.”

“How about an info dump?”

Andy nodded, “Alright.”

“She’s a great healer, but a bad cook. She loves to shop, usually at the annoyance of Boss, cause she steals Daiki every time to go with her. She has a temper that rivals anyone you’ve ever known and is a crack shot. According to Daiki, when Boss finally came clean about everything, she shot him with birdshot. Six times.”

Andy chuckled softly.

“She has a huge heart and a closet to match. She keeps a picture of your parents and a senior picture of you in a frame.”

“I wish I’d known about her sooner.”

“She used to say she loved you even if you hadn't ever met and were unlikely to.”

“I always wanted a sibling.”

“Well, now you have one. Hopefully, you cook better.”

“My mom taught me how to cook. I think I’m at least decent.”

“Wonder if it’s genetic? A few of our twins are like you two. One can cook, the other can’t. And it’s kinda sad, since she grew up with Daiki and he cooks amazingly.”

“Speaking of food, how do I get to the kitchen again?”

“Follow me. It’s Daiki’s turn to cook.”

Andy nodded quietly and closed the door behind her.

“Don’t be alarmed if some members don’t appear friendly. We’ve each been through,” he paused as he tried to put things delicately. “Some hardships. Makes some of us less friendly than others.”

Andy nodded again.

He held the kitchen door open for her, the room half filled with people.

She glanced around before looking down. She was never very good at meeting new people so she was a bit nervous around so many unknown faces.

A plate of pancakes was waved under her nose.

She looked up at the person waving them.

A pair of dark eyes and a cocky smile met her look. “I know you want them. Come sit down.”

Andy did as instructed.

“Good girl. Here’s the syrup and your coffee is coming. Ignore them, I do.” The man headed back toward the kitchen as Tet laughed and sat down.

Andy began eating silently, giving Tet a small smile.

“You’re a hit, Dai.”

Daiki chuckled as he reemerged. “No one can resist my food.” He gave them both cups of coffee as the teenager from earlier approached, another man beside him.

“Thank you,” Andy said to Daiki.

He gave her a bright smile, then looked at the teen. “You okay, Shouma?”

The teen ruffled his curls and nodded. “I’m glad you’re alright, Miss Takimoto.”

“Thank you,” she gave him a small smile.

“Come on before we’re late.” The other man steered the teen to the door. They exited as the man who had brought her to the base the first time entered.

“Did you save any for me?”

Daiki shook his head. “Arie is cooking for you.”

The man shuddered. “I hope we get nuked before she’s done.”

Andy chuckled softly.

Daiki smirked, jerking his thumb in the direction of the stove. “You know I wouldn’t let you suffer like that. Yours are staying warm in the stove.”

“Thank god.” The man headed for it, pulling a huge stack of pancakes out. He poured a copious amount of syrup on top, then sat down at Andy’s table.

“Andy, meet Kaien.” Tet introduced the man, who grinned at her around a large forkful.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. Thought you had gone home?”

“I had.. until my uncle tried to murder me..”

He winced, swallowing his bite. “Sorry. Are you staying?”

“Seeing as my house exploded, I don’t have anywhere else to go until I can buy a new one.. but then he’ll probably find me again.”

“Boss might be finding you a new place out of town.” At Tet’s look, Kaien shut up and concentrated on his food.

“At least there’s other doctors at the clinic who can take my patients. And I’ll still make an income just from owning it.” Andy thought aloud.

“Do you want to leave?” Tet looked down at the table.

“Well, I can’t stay here forever. I’d just get in the way.”

Daiki narrowed his eyes. “Who told you that? I swear, if my idiot husband said something stupid…”

She shook her head, “I know you have things to do, I just don’t want to bother anyone.”

“Baka. Arie wants to get to know you, but is currently hiding in her room thinking you don’t. You could help out in the infirmary since Arie is only a nurse. We don’t have a doctor on the team.” Daiki sighed. “But you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

“Well, if you guys need help in the infirmary, I will. I don’t have anything else to be doing..”

“Don’t feel like you are indebted to.” Tsukasa’s voice came from behind her.

Andy nodded.

“Why don’t you go see Arie?” The older man came around the table, lightly kissing Daiki’s cheek before sitting down.

“Alright,” Andy stood and gathered her dishes. 

“Leave them. I’ll take care of them after everyone’s done.” Daiki waved her off.

Tet stood. “I’ll take you to her room, then I have to go to a briefing.”

Andy nodded and thanked Daiki again before following Tet out of the room.

He took her to a brightly decorated door. “Here she is. Have fun.” He lightly kissed her cheek, then walked quickly away.

Andy knocked softly. 

Arie opened the door and grinned when she saw her twin. “Want to come in?”

Andy nodded slowly and entered. The room was bright and there was a large closet opened up with a ton of clothes. 

“Feel free to sit anywhere,” Arie smiled. 

After an hour of getting to know each other a bit more, Arie offered to take Andy shopping for new clothes. 

“Is it safe for me to go out?”

Arie frowned, “Let me ask my dad..” They went and knocked on Tsukasa’s office.

It opened, a wallet extending.

Arie chuckled, “Is it safe for her to go out?”

The door opened wider, Tsukasa looking thoughtful. “I think so. You want to bring one of the guys just in case?”

“Sure,” Arie answered.

Tsukasa touched his radio. “Kiba, you busy?”

“No, Boss.”

“My office then please.” Tsukasa looked at Andy. “Do you have a problem with Kiba shadowing you?”

She shook her head, “No. Might make me less nervous.”

He chuckled as the door opened and Kiba stuck his head in. “What’s up?”

“The girls are going out and need a shadow. Tet’s in briefing so that leaves you as I don’t want to do introductions right now.”

“Okay.. but no manicures. I am  _ not _ Daiki.”

Andy and Arie both chuckled softly.

“We’re just getting Andy some clothes and maybe going to the bookstore,” Arie informed. 

“Gonna introduce her to Vasha?” Kiba grinned.

“They seem like they’d get along.” Arie looked at Andy and informed her Vasha was the bookstore owner. 

“Let’s go girls. Don’t want the credit card to combust in your pocket.” Kiba ushered them out to the sound of Tsukasa’s laughter.

Andy quietly followed to Arie’s convertible and climbed into the passenger seat.

Arie started it up and waited until the others were buckled before taking off.

Andy looked out the window, frowning when they got close to her house. They drove by the wreckage, the house completely demolished. 

Arie sighed and turned on the radio trying to find music to cheer up Andy. She paused though, when she noticed something glowing from the house. She pulled over and climbed out, heading toward the glowing. 

Two books of shadows lay sticking out of debris. She lifted them and opened the covers to see who they belonged to. After carrying them back to the car, she handed them to Andy. “They are our parents' books of shadows. They’ll have spells inside that you can learn.”

“You can learn them too,” Andy answered as she looked them over.

“Alright, but they belong to you now.” 

“I’m surprised my uncle didn’t come take them,” Andy sighed, holding the books close to her.

Arie gave a sad smile before taking off again toward the store.

After arriving, they climbed out and headed in. Andy tried on a bunch of different clothes that Arie picked out for her. She made a small pile of ones she wanted to keep. 

“If it fits, take it. You’ll need more than that.”

“Not everyone needs a full huge closet like you do.”

Kiba fought a laugh at their squabble, one eye on the mass of shoppers moving back and forth.

“What do you think, Kiba?” Arie asked.

“Yeah, how many clothes do you own?” Andy added.

“I own about twelve pairs of jeans and twice that many t-shirts, aside from my uniform. But I’m a guy. And I was just realizing that you argue like you grew up together, not like you just met.”

“Maybe it’s a twin thing.” Arie shrugged.

“Twelve jeans! That’s even more than I was thinking. If you do laundry enough you only need a few pairs. Lab coats on the other hand...”

“We’ll check for those next,” Arie smiled.

She put her pile in the cart and headed to look for lab coats. After picking out multiple different colors as well as a few white ones, they went to check out. 

Arie looked at Kiba while Andy was paying, “What do you think of her so far?”

“She is definitely related to you in some things. She seems to be pretty resilient since most people would have run screaming from everything that’s happened. I’m just worried being around us will cause her problems in the long run.”

“I think part of her wants to run, but she doesn’t have anywhere to run to. I also think she’s just really worried Seltain will come back after her if he finds she’s alive.” 

“Let him try.” The words were tense and angry as Kiba gritted his teeth. “He’ll end up worm food.”

Arie nodded as Andy came back over to them.

They headed back to the car then drove to the bookshop. Arie opened the door for them and Andy entered, looking around in amazement.

A long haired blond man raised an eyebrow at their entrance, a smile threatening to break through.

“Hey,” Arie greeted him.

“Did I not tell you the cards never lie?” His voice held a trace of humor.

“You did,” she chuckled. “Andy, this is Vasha. Vasha, Andy.”

“Nice to meet you,” Andy said quietly.

“I am pleased to meet you, child. Whatever you like is free.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

“Because you are special, child. And because you need things.” His gold eyes twinkled.

Andy nodded slowly, “Well, thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome.” He bowed, then resumed his seat. “Take your time. I have no place to be.”

Kiba smiled and stayed by the door, watching out the window.

Andy started to look around, making a small pile of books that looked interesting to her. After a while, Arie pulled out a few leather books. “These are more books of shadows.. wonder why they’re here.”

Andy shrugged, “Should I get them? I do need to learn a lot.”

Arie smiled, “Then take them. You’ll be caught up in no time.” 

Andy nodded and added them to her pile. They soon finished and Arie smiled at Vasha, “Looks like she found some things she needed.”

“Very good. Do you need a bag, child?”

Andy nodded, “That would be great. Thank you.”

He dipped his head, reaching for a colorful bag and placing her items inside. “Come back if you wish.”

Andy smiled and Arie nodded, “I’m sure we’ll both be back. Good seeing you.” 

They exited the shop and headed back to the base. When they arrived Andy looked to Kiba, “Thank you for going with us.”

“No problem. It was either that or murder Yamae.”

Andy raised an eyebrow, “For what?”

“Being an insufferable asshole.” Kiba looked at Arie. “Are you going to tell her about Branch?”

Arie frowned, “Why don’t you? I’m sure you can explain it better.”

Kiba snorted, then looked back at Andy. “There's a ‘scientific’ organization that is permitted to ‘research’ us. It’s really just a nice euphemism for torture. Most of us have been in their clutches at one time or another. It’s turned several of us unfriendly to anyone not like us. Have you met Rhona yet?”

Andy shook her head.

“Branch abducted her entire family. She alone escaped after five years. She is completely focused on two things, finding her family and destroying Branch. God help you if you get in her way because she has no problem putting a knife in your back. Literally.” Kiba rubbed a shoulder unconsciously.

“That’s terrible. About her family, I mean.”

“Yeah. Yamae has a similar story, though he still has his brother at least. But he’s developed a mechanism of super sarcasm to discourage friendship. And I got into it with him before Boss called.”

Andy nodded quietly. 

He frowned, then looked at Arie. “Why don’t you go help her put her stuff up?”

Arie nodded and grabbed some of the bags while Andy grabbed the rest. They headed to Andy’s room and began hanging the clothes in the closet. After Arie left, Andy started reading through the books, working to memorize spells.


	4. Chapter 4

An alarm began ringing through the base. A computer voice began speaking. “All medical personnel to the infirmary.”

Andy grabbed one of her lab coats and found her way to the infirmary. 

Organized chaos met her eyes. Arie and another man were rushing around two beds, while an angry looking woman held a bandage to a shoulder wound and scowled at the floor.

Andy went to the woman, “Hi. I’m Andy. Mind if I take a look at your shoulder?”

“So you’re the princess’ sister.” The woman eyed her with a look of disgust. “Fine. Hurry up and heal me so I can get back to my job.”

Andy sighed and started cleaning her up while muttering healing spells. After a few minutes, she gave the woman a small smile, “All good.”

The woman snorted, hopping off the bed and heading for the door.

Andy turned her attention to the two beds that were occupied.

Kaien and Tet lay deathly still as Arie began to curse. The man wrapped his arms around her silently.

Andy went and checked their vitals, and after not finding heartbeats, she closed her eyes and focused on the two men. Light began to pour out around them.

Arie looked up in surprise, watching what happened. 

First Kaien, then Tet inhaled sharply. Kaien soon settled into unconsciousness while Tet’s eyes shot open. He gave no sign of recognition, his eyes glowing red.

“Shit. You two get out of here. Arie, get me blood. At least five bags.” The man began herding them to the door. “Hurry before he attacks.”

Arie had Andy follow her and they grabbed the blood needed before quickly going back.

Tet licked his lips, his fangs bloodstained as he saw them. He calmly stepped over the man’s body and gave a sadistic smile. “Ahhh. It’s been awhile since I had twins.”

Arie cursed and backed up.

Andy quickly said a spell which froze him where he stood. She gave a sigh of relief when she realized it worked.

Arie slowly went to Tet and held a bag up to his mouth.

He latched on, draining it dry in seconds.

Arie continued giving him blood while Andy went and grabbed more, setting up a transfusion for the man who lay on the floor. After the blood started filling him, she focused energy into him to revive him.

He sucked in a breath, eyes fluttering open. “Tet..help him..”

“We’re already doing that,” Andy assured.

His eyes closed as he passed out.

“Arie? Why can’t I move?” Tet’s voice was quiet. “It happened again, didn’t it?”

“Everyone is fine,” Arie looked over at Andy. 

Andy released the spell, allowing Tet to move again.

He looked over, his face going pale as he saw the man he’d drained. “Arie.. I’m sorry.” He bolted for the door in panic and disappeared.

Arie went over to the man in the bed and gave Andy a small smile. “Thank you for saving him. This is Kenji.”

“Your husband?” Andy looked surprised.

Arie nodded, “Hopefully you’ll be able to meet him in better conditions next time.”

Andy sighed, “I’m going to go check on Tet, if I can find him.”

“Good luck.”

Andy left the infirmary, heading out to look for Tet.

Daiki met her in the hall. “He’s hiding in the bunker wing. Here’s the keycard. Go down the hall, make a right, then a left. Might want to bring a sedative with you.”

Andy nodded, “Thanks,” and headed down the hall. She finally found him, approaching slowly.

He huddled in a corner, his wings wrapped around his body. There were slowly healing tears in both and he was wincing in pain while shaking violently.

Andy went to him and muttered some healing spells, healing up the wings and any other injuries he had. She then gently wrapped her arms around him.

“This..this is why I’m a monster. I hurt people. I..kill people.” He shook his head. “You shouldn’t be near me.”

“Well, everyone is alive this time. And it’s not like you could control it. But I trust you.”

“Why? What happens next time? What if I hurt..” He broke off, his eyes squeezing shut.

“I’ll be there to stop you before you hurt anyone,” Andy said softly. 

“What if it’s you I hurt next time? Or worse, kill?” His voice was almost inaudible.

“I’ll be able to take you. I’m going to be learning more spells which will come in handy.”

“A witch against a vampire. Sorry, darlin. My money is on the vampire.” He looked at her sadly. “Maybe you should have left town. Would have been safer.”

“I can’t learn magic as easily if I moved. And don’t underestimate a witch.”

He chuckled softly, his eyes heavy. “Sorry for scaring you.”

“You didn’t. I was just worried about you.”

“You weren’t scared at all?” His look was incredulous.

“Not really.”

He looked at her in amazement. “An out of control vampire who had already drained someone and was coming for you and you weren’t scared..damn you’re brave. Arie has seen this more than once and still shakes.”

“Out of control vampire doesn’t scare me. My uncle on the other hand.. but that’s why I’m learning spells. So I can take on the things that scare me.”

“You’re amazing…” He slumped onto her shoulder, his breath warm against her skin.

She held him for a while before lifting him gently and carrying him back to the infirmary.

She checked the other two patients over and made sure they were healed before going to grab a book. She sat in a chair reading, occasionally glancing up at the unconscious men.

“Is he back to normal?” Kenji rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

“Yeah, I think he’ll be alright.”

“Good. So you’re my sister in law. Nice to meet you, even if the circumstances suck.” He facepalmed. “No pun intended.”

She chuckled, “Nice to meet you too.”

“So did you kick his ass or put a sleep spell on him?”

“Freezing spell, so we could still give him blood to calm him.”

He whistled in appreciation. “Sorry about this. I was going to warn you about vampires and rebirth or serious injury. But things happened kind of fast.”

“It’s alright,” she smiled. 

“Am I alright to leave? I’m sure Arie could use a hug from me.”

“Yeah, you’re good.”

He gave her a dazzling smile, then stood and waved as he headed for the door.

Andy went back to reading, memorizing more spells. One of her hands started shaking and she internally cursed, realizing she’d forgotten her meds the last couple days since she was busy with everything else. She went to her room to find the bottle and took a pill before heading back toward the infirmary.

Tet was crying in his sleep, huddled under the blanket.

Andy went to him and gently ran a hand through his hair, “Everything is alright.”

“I’m sorry, Morgane..” He sobbed, his body trembling.

Andy shook him lightly, “Tet, you’re safe in the infirmary.”

He slowly calmed, finally blinking his eyes open to look at her. “Sorry.” He sat up, wiping his eyes self consciously.

“It’s alright,” she said softly.

“I should go and report for duty.” He didn’t move, sighing under his breath.

“Are you sure you’ve rested enough?”

“You’re the doctor. Do you think I’m fit for duty?” He fixed his hazel eyes on her.

She chuckled, “Being healthy and needing rest don’t always go hand in hand. But you’re healthy and healed enough to go back to work if you want.”

“What I want..is not possible. I shouldn’t be taking up a bed when someone else might need it.”

“Well no one needs them right now,” she answered quietly. 

He didn’t answer, instead capturing her lips with his. A moment later, he broke the kiss red faced. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Andy gently pulled him in for another kiss.

He hungrily kissed her back, his hands gently tangling in her hair. He let out a soft sigh into her mouth as his wings covered them.

She finally pulled away, a soft smile on her lips.

“Wow..” The word was whispered, his eyes bright as he tried to remember how to breathe.

Her smile widened in response.

“Too bad they can’t market that. You could make a killing. ‘Kiss like an angel.’”

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. 

“I’m guessing you feel the same way I do. Do you have any rules about dating?”

“Not that I can think of.”

He gave her a slow smile. “So you don’t mind dating a paranoid, mentally damaged vampire?”

“As long as you don’t mind dating a witch.”

“As long as you don’t turn me into a frog if I forget your birthday.” He chuckled, lightly kissing her again.

Andy laughed, “Well, I don’t know how to turn anyone into a frog. Yet.”

He gave her a look of mock fear. “I don’t want to eat bugs for the rest of my life.” He paused, looking thoughtful. “Wonder if they’d taste better than Arie’s cooking?”

Andy chuckled, “I hope everyone likes my cooking more than hers.”

“It will be heavenly, just like you.” He sighed and stood. “As much as I wish I could stay here and kiss you senseless, I have to get back to work. Mind if I come to your room later?”

“That’d be nice.”

He gave her a broad smile, heading out the door as the teen vampire pulled another man inside. “Hey. Are you busy?”

“What’s up?”

“Idiot here got hurt and decided to try to take care of it himself.”

The other man struggled to get out of the teen’s hold. “I’m fine. Dammit, Shouma! Let me go!”

“Fine? So I can do this and you won’t react?” The teen squeezed on the other’s right arm.

The other man’s face went white, his knees starting to buckle.

Andy gently put her hands on him to keep him steady before putting him in a bed and beginning to look him over.

His right arm was a mass of barely healed burns, a blue pulsing virus evident in his bloodstream.

Andy sighed and went to get some medicine. She set up an IV before working on using healing spells.

The teen sat down beside the bed. “He’s not mutating yet, is he?”

“Mutating?” 

“He got bit by a hound. Their saliva has a virus which mutates vampires into animals. If it gets too far advanced, it becomes permanent blood rage and the vampire has to be killed.”

“Interesting,” she said between spells. “Hopefully the medicine will help the issue. I’ll look to see if I can find any spells to help more.”

“Just give me a gun. It’ll be faster.” The man managed to get out between pained gasps.

Andy rolled her eyes, “I don’t think it’ll come to that.”

“Shouma..isn’t telling you the full story.” The man caught his breath and stared at her. “No vampire bit by a hound has ever survived. It’s just a matter of time. End it now while I’m still me.”

“Shut up, Ryusei.” Shouma glared at him defiantly.

Andy went and grabbed some pain medicine, injecting it into the IV. “This will help with the pain. Just rest and let the medicine work while I look some things up. I’m sure we can find something to help you.”

Ryusei’s eyes slid closed.

Andy went back to the book of shadows she’d been going through, skimming through the pages for anything that looked helpful. Finally, she found a page about creating new spells. She grabbed a pad of paper and began scribbling words out onto it. She then went to Ryusei and spoke the words over him. She checked the wound and noticed it was suddenly looking a lot better.

“You  _ are _ amazing…” Shouma’s eyes were wide.

She gave a small smile in response. “I think he’ll be fine when he wakes.”

“Thank the gods for you. I have to get back to my station.” The teen stood and gave a final look at Ryusei before leaving.

Andy sat down, going back to reading.

Daiki wandered in, heading for the supply cabinet while holding his arm close to his chest. A dishcloth spotted with blood peeked out from his elbow.

“You need some help?”

“Just some gauze, I think.” He winced as he jarred the arm on the cabinet door.

Andy went to him, “Let me see it.”

He sighed, removing the cloth to reveal a long slice from his elbow to almost his wrist.

Andy grabbed some supplies before sitting him down. She started cleaning and saying healing spells, slowly closing it up.

“Sorry. I should have known better than to get between them.” Daiki stared at the floor.

“It’s alright. What happened?”

“Nori came by to brief Boss on something. Rhona went after him with her knives. I tried to intervene.”

“Are they alright?”

“Rhona is. Nori? Who knows? He’d say he was fine if he was missing all his limbs and had half a head.” Daiki snorted, then sighed. “If Rhona doesn’t calm down, she’s going to end up in the brig forever.”

“Not sure she’ll ever calm down.”

“Yeah I don’t think so either.” He leaned back and watched her. “What did you do to Tet? He’s got a permanent smile now.”

Andy blushed slightly, “We are kind of dating now..”

Daiki shot up straight. “Tet?  _ Dating _ ? You really are a witch.”

Andy raised an eyebrow.

“His fiancee was dissected in front of him by Branch five years ago. He vowed to stay single after that so no one else would be hurt by knowing him.”

Andy nodded slowly, “I can’t imagine how hard that must have been.”

“Now you know why we protect each other so much. Tet isn’t alone. We’ve all lost someone. Some may be alive, some aren’t. Branch is our real enemy.”

Andy nodded quietly.

“If I tell you something, swear you won’t freak out?”

“Alright.”

“Your Uncle is looking for you.”

Andy sighed, “I figured. Can you tell me more about him?”

“Powerful businessman. More powerful necromancer. He hates losing anything, especially power. You’re a threat in his eyes. He has connections everywhere and could get us all imprisoned for any false charge you can think of if he discovers we’re hiding you.”

“I think he killed my parents.. but I’m going to get stronger and kill him.”

“Tsukasa believes that also. The precise reason we agreed to take Arie all those years ago.”

Andy was quiet for a few moments, “I’m glad they chose to keep her safe.”

“Tsukasa is wondering if you’re angry with him.”

“Why would I be?”

“He didn’t tell you he knew your parents, or that you had a twin here.”

“It’s alright. I understand why he’d not tell me.”

“He feels slightly guilty.” Daiki grinned wryly. “Makes him insufferable.”

Andy chuckled softly, finishing his arm up.

“Want to help corral Nori?” Daiki rose, his uninjured arm running through his hair.

“Sure.” She glanced over at Ryusei to make sure he was still sleeping before heading to the door. “Where will he be?”

“Either locked in his room or our attack van. Betting money is on the van since he’s trying to avoid me.” Daiki headed for the door. “Follow me. And a word of warning, his bark  _ is not _ worse than his bite.”

Andy nodded and followed him.

He led her into an underground garage, heading for a massive van that appeared to be able to go straight through a building with no damage.

Daiki banged on the double doors at the back. “Nori! Open the damn doors before you have to reattach them!”

Andy chuckled and waited for any sign of a person inside.

A low moan was heard from inside, causing Daiki to wrench the doors open.

A dark haired man lay in a slow expanding puddle of blood, causing Daiki to curse.

Andy approached him, beginning to look him over.

Several slashes on his right arm were sluggishly bleeding, but the majority seemed to be coming from his upper abdomen.

Andy began muttering spells to close up the wounds. His abdomen slowly healed before his arm began healing as well. She stood there for a long while making sure everything was healed before looking at Daiki, “We might want to get him a transfusion just in case, but he should be alright now.”

Daiki carefully lifted the other man and carried him to the infirmary. After laying Nori down, he collapsed into a chair looking pale.

“Are you alright?” Andy asked gently.

“Weaker than I thought.” He sighed as his fangs began to peek through his lips.

“Need some blood?”

He nodded, closing his eyes as he resisted the smell coming off Nori.

Andy went and grabbed a blood bag and held it out to him, “Here.” 

He took it, biting and draining the bag quickly. After a moment, he reopened his eyes. “Tsukasa’s going to have to do something. She’s out of control.”

Andy nodded, “I get she has a lot of issues but that doesn’t give her the right to start attacking people.”

“I think she was listening at the door when Nori gave his report. Probably set her off.”

Andy nodded, “She should learn to mind her own business.”

“To be fair, it  _ was _ about the Branch facility that was her family’s last known location…” Daiki hung his head. “It was destroyed last night by unknown attackers.”

Andy nodded again quietly.

He froze as he thought for a moment. “Shit..she may be doing something stupid. Are you up for taking a trip to the woods?”

Andy raised an eyebrow before shrugging, “Sure.”

“I think you should get Arie in here to watch Nori and Ryu. And pack blood and raw meat.”

“Raw meat?”

“Rhona is a tiger shifter. If she’s done what I think, she’s going to need both it and the blood. It’s in the industrial freezer in the kitchen.”

Andy nodded and went to get Arie and the supplies she needed. She returned quickly.

Daiki led her to a side exit, opening the door to reveal a path through a mass of trees almost right beside them. “Brave people first.”

She rolled her eyes and headed outside.

There was a weak roar from up ahead and Daiki cursed. “Need to hurry.”

Andy headed toward the sound.

A clearing came into view, a bloody and thrashing gold tiger in the center.

Andy watched quietly for a moment before slowly approaching.

“Careful, Andy. She could slash you open right now.” Daiki grimaced, following behind.

One gold eye tracked Andy’s movement as the tiger slowed. It bared its teeth unconvincingly as it panted for breath.

Andy continued to move forward, looking the tiger over.

Blood covered its muzzle and neck, but no injury could be seen. The eyes blinked slowly as it tried to rise and failed.

“Dammit! She’s taken Frexain. A lot by the amount of blood.” Daiki extended his hands. “Rhona, I know you’re hurting. But this is not the way.”

The tiger gave a weak growl.

Andy took a deep breath before saying the spell to freeze the tiger in her tracks. Andy got closer and lightly petted the tigers head. “I’ve just read about a teleportation spell. I’m going to get her into the infirmary.” Andy closed her eyes and recited the spell, arriving to open her eyes in the infirmary. Andy went and began cleaning Rhona up before finding out more about Frexain and giving her a counter medicine.

A minute later, the tiger reverted to the woman she had healed earlier. She opened her eyes and stared at Andy. “Why?”

“I’m a doctor, helping people is my job.”

“I’ve been nothing but rude to you..” She stopped, her eyes filling with tears. “I’ve lost everyone..”

“I know how you feel,” she said quietly. 

“You have your sister still. My husband and children are gone. What do I have to live for?” She put her head in her hands and sobbed.

“I just found Arie. There was a time I felt just like you. My parents died, my boyfriend died, I was alone except my uncle. And turns out he just wanted to kill me.” Andy sighed, “I know it seems hard, but there’s other good things out there. You just need to take some time to find them. And you never know, maybe your family is still out there somewhere else.”

Rhona suddenly tipped to the side.

Andy gently caught her and laid her back on the bed.

“Where?” Nori narrowed his eyes at Andy. “Who are you?”

“You’re in the infirmary. I’m Andy, Arie’s twin. I’m a doctor.”

“ _ Twin _ ?” He shot up in surprise, then swayed.

“Take it easy,” Andy said softly.

His eyes strayed to the other occupied beds. “What happened to Genius and Queen Bitch?”

“He was bit by a hound. He’ll be alright now though. And she had taken quite a bit of Frexain.”

“Sorry to hear about him. Good riddance to her.” He laid back slowly as the room spun around.

“She’s going to be alright. I know she doesn’t deal with her emotions well, but she’s just hurting, you don’t have to be so rude back to her.”

“She’s tried to kill several of us more than once. That’s a bit more than having difficulty dealing with her emotions.”

Andy nodded and sighed. She looked at Arie a moment with a small smile before starting toward the door.

Daiki came in and raised an eyebrow. “Going somewhere? Is she alright?”

“Physically she’ll be fine. And I’ll be back soon, just going to my room for a few minutes.”

“Alright.” He kissed her cheek, then stepped aside.

Andy headed down the hallway, slipping into her room and sitting on the bed for a few moments, trying to process everything she’d done that day.

There was a soft knock at the door.

Andy went to answer it, cracking the door open.

A huge bouquet of red roses obscured her vision.

She opened the door wider to see who was holding them.

Tet’s hazel eyes twinkled at her.

Andy smiled, “Come in.” She moved out of the way, suddenly swaying a bit. 

“Whoa!” Tet tossed the flowers on the bed as he grabbed her around the waist. “Are you alright?”

She took a moment before nodding, “Sorry..”

“You sure?” He looks into her eyes worriedly. “What happened while I was gone?”

“I’ll be alright. Just a few days without my medicine is kind of screwing with me..” she sighed. “Well, Rhona attacked Nori. So I had to heal him. And Daiki who got in the way. She took a bunch of a med so I had to help her too. And Ryusei got bit so I had to make a spell to help him. Pretty busy day.”

“Why are  _ you _ on medication?”

Andy looked down, “Now that I know about magic, I’m going to find some way to cure it, but I have a neurological issue. Basically, if I keep on my meds I’m fine. If I don’t, I start having balance issues and hand tremors. It’d get worse as I get older but the medicine helps hold that off too.”

He inhaled sharply, wrapping his other arm around her and holding her tight. “And you  _ still _ accepted the offer here?”

“Should I not have?”

“You’re  _ ill _ ! No doubt this will cause more of a strain on you. What happens if your medicine quits working? Is this life threatening?”

She continued looking down, “Not life threatening exactly. But the tremors will get worse, and so will the balance issues. If it gets bad enough I’ll struggle to walk and to do pretty much anything.” She took a deep breath, “I understand if you don’t want to date me after hearing this. Most guys don’t want to because of it.”

“They’re idiots of the highest order then.” Tet gave her a soft kiss, then drew back to remove something from his jacket. A purple filled syringe lay in his hand. “ _ My _ meds. Do  _ you _ not want to date me now?”

She gave him a soft smile, “Of course I want to date you. Why are you on meds?”

“Multiple inoperable tumors. It was hoped being turned would eliminate them, but it just slowed their growth and suppressed most of the symptoms.”

“I’d like to see the scans sometime,” she gave a small smile. “I’ve operated on so-called “inoperable” tumors before and the patients made full recovery. Also, I now know how to make spells so I might be able to do something to help.”

“Just like a true angel.” He kissed her again, drawing her closer.

She smiled softly, taking a relaxing breath.

When they separated, he gave her a soft smile. “That’s what I like to see. Are you expected back tonight?”

“Well, I said I wouldn’t be gone long but Arie is there so it’s not like the infirmary isn’t being watched. Why?”

“Because I want to kiss you senseless all night. If that’s alright with you, of course.”

“That sounds nice,” she smirked.

“Good.” He shut the door with one foot as he pressed his lips to hers once more.

She kissed back hard, pulling him closer to the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Come morning, Andy woke early, looking over and seeing Tet. She gave a soft smile as she watched him.

His eyes blinked open, a broad smile on his face as he saw her. “Morning, my darlin angel.”

“Morning,” she grinned. “Are you hungry? If no one has started cooking yet, I’ll make us something.”

“Sounds great. Want to shower first?” He winked at her.

She chuckled and nodded, kissing his cheek before starting to climb out of bed. 

He watched her move, smiling in appreciation until a lance of pain stabbed through his head. He gritted his teeth and rose, reaching for his jacket. His fingers had just brushed it before he toppled to the floor unconscious. 

Andy quickly lifted him, checking his vitals. She gave him his medicine before carrying him to the infirmary to do some scans.

He forced his eyes open, breathing hard. Seeing no one, he pushed himself off the bed. Swaying, he leaned on the nearby wall and waited for the dizziness to ease.

Andy soon came out of the office and frowned at him. “Get back in bed.” She wrapped an arm around his waist.

“I’m fine. Just overexerted myself. Though I can't say I didn’t enjoy it.” 

She chuckled, “Lay down anyway. I have a spell I want to try out.”

He narrowed his eyes, but complied, letting out an audible sigh as he sank into the mattress.

Andy read the spell aloud before taking new scans. She soon came out of the office with a smile and handed them to him. “Look.”

He shot off the bed in shock. “They’re..gone? All of them?”

She grinned and nodded.

“How?”

“Magic.”

He sat down hard as his knees buckled. “Arie told me they had started to grow again.. I thought I was doomed all over again.”

“Well, you are okay now. Not sure why Arie couldn’t come up with a spell like this before though.”

“Maybe you’re stronger?”

“Well, I do have necromancy and I do have a bit more medical knowledge being a doctor..” Andy shrugged. “Anyway, still want to get some breakfast?”

He stood, kissing her hard before nodding. “Yes, my beautiful angel.”

Andy blushed slightly before taking his hand and leading him out of the infirmary. When they got to the kitchen, she looked through the fridge and pulled out some ingredients. She began cooking a large batch, so the others could have some too.

He leaned against the wall, watching her silently.

After a bit, she filled a couple plates and handed him one.

He kissed her hand, then sat down. His eyes were soft as he watched her.

Andy began eating, giving him a small smile. “What do you think? At least a bit better than Arie’s cooking?”

“More than a little. I swear she thinks burning gives flavor.” He chuckled as he ate. “I do adore her, but I wince when she approaches this door.”

Andy laughed and continued to eat, soon switching the hand she was holding the fork with when the first began shaking. She put the shaking hand in her pocket quietly.

Tet stopped eating and looked at her. “Can I do anything?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. I mean you just saved my life. Do you need me to get meds or massage your hands or just shut up?”

She chuckled, “It’ll just take another couple days for the meds to kick back in. I took some today already, so I’m alright with that. When I get some time, I’ll see about coming up with a spell to cure it.”

He gave her a small smile, finishing his food and taking the plate to the sink. He was about to sit down again when Tsukasa’s horrified voice came over the P.A. system.

“Andy at once to the infirmary! Code Blue!”

Andy cursed and stood, rushing to the infirmary.

Arie was sobbing as she frantically did CPR on a bloodied and horrifically battered Kiba. Kenji drew her away and held her close as Tsukasa bowed his head.

“Arie, you work on healing spells, okay?” Andy ordered.

Arie nodded, wiping at her eyes and starting to recite spells.

Andy focused, pushing energy into Kiba, trying to revive him. She continued for multiple minutes, wondering what the problem was. His wounds slowly healed between Arie’s spells and Andy’s energy but he still wasn’t breathing.

Tet rushed in, then fell to his knees beside the bed as he grabbed Kiba’s hand. “Don’t do this to me, furball..” He looked up at Andy. “This is Seltain’s doing. He just issued a challenge to you.”

Andy growled before continuing to push energy into Kiba. Finally, the man sucked in a breath of air and she began helping Arie with the healing spells.

Tet quickly gave Kiba a soft kiss, then ducked his head as he saw Andy look at him.

Andy nudged him gently, “It’s alright. And he should be okay now that most of his injuries are healed.”

“We used to be an item. But it’s been over for years, I swear. Thank you. Now I can go kill that bastard without regret.” He stood and headed for the door, but was blocked by Tsukasa.

“You need to calm down.”

“No, what I  _ need _ to do is rip him into tiny pieces so Andy isn’t terrified of stepping foot outside without bodyguards. He just beat Kiba to death as a fucking  _ challenge _ , or are you ignoring that?”

“That’s exactly why I say to calm down. If you try to fight him angry, he  _ will _ kill you. And I will not let him kill another one of us ever again. I know you want revenge, not only for this but also for Gai, but you **have** to be clear headed.”

Tet snarled and pushed Tsukasa aside, disappearing out the door.

Tsukasa closed his eyes and sighed softly.

Andy checked Kiba over one last time before taking a deep breath. She focused on her uncle before saying the teleportation spell and disappearing from the infirmary.

Seltain turned, a cold smile spreading over his face as he saw her. “You are a fast learner, aren’t you? Imagine my surprise when I learned you were alive.”

“You know, I never would have tried to fight you. I wouldn’t have been a threat to you, but you tried to kill me anyway.”

“You exist. That is threat enough. Although..”

Andy growled, “You were my only family left! All I wanted was love, not all this.”

“Come back with me. Be my apprentice.”

“Why? Just so you can try to kill me again when I’ve got my guard down?”

“I swear on your parents. Return with me, leave that facility and I will never hurt you.”

“Tell me first.. Did you kill my parents?”

“Your father tried to kill me in a fight. I was defending myself. Your mother got caught in the crossfire. I would have never killed her deliberately, Andy. I was in love with her.”

Andy took a deep breath, “If I go with you, what will you teach me?”

“How to control your gifts. How to channel them for more than just the resurrection and healing those soldiers want you for.”

Andy nodded slowly, “You promise you won’t hurt them anymore?”

“On my honor.”

Andy took a deep breath, preparing to answer when she heard something behind her.

“Andy, move!”

She looked and finally noticed Tet. 

He waved her away, the grenade launcher aimed at Seltain’s chest. His finger began to tighten on the trigger.

Suddenly, Seltain knocked it away and plunged his hand into Tet’s chest. “Did you really think you could challenge me? I have your heart in my fist, just like I did your partner’s. Shall I send you to join him?”

Tears streamed down Andy’s face, “Stop! I’ll go with you, just don’t hurt him!”

“Andy...no..” Tet’s eyes closed and he sagged around Seltain’s hand. 

“You swear to stay?”

“Yes. Just please let him go..”

“As you wish.” He retracted his hand, wiping it clean as Tet crumpled to the ground.

Andy rushed to Tet, saying a few healing spells before standing and turning to follow Seltain.

Tsukasa slammed a hand on the table. “We just lost the war.” He looked at Arie. “Go get Tet. Then I have to report this.”

Arie nodded and went to find Tet.

Seltain led Andy into a luxurious penthouse apartment. “That is your room.” He pointed to a door at the end of the hall.

“Thank you.” 

He gave her a small smile before disappearing.

Andy headed to the door she was pointed to, entering slowly.

A bed, side table and bathroom met her eyes. The room was spartan and undecorated.

She sat down on the bed, her hand shaking reminding her that her meds were still at the base. She prayed Tet was alright and that the others really would stay safe.

There was the sound of wind whooshing in front of her, then Kaien was kneeling by her. He held a small bag, a suitcase next to him.

“Thank you.”

“Arie says she loves you and that Tet is fine. Ryusei and everyone else are well also. They say goodbye and thank you.”

Tears filled her eyes, “Tell Arie I feel the same. I don’t want to leave them, but.. I didn’t have much choice.”

He shook his head. “It’s understood. Tet had a bodycam. Boss saw it all.” He stood sadly. “I will miss everyone. I wish we had known each other better.”

“Me too.”

“Goodbye. I must finish packing.” He gave her a soft hug before moving away.

“Packing? Where are you going?”

“I do not know yet. I will receive my new assignment along with everyone else as soon as I return. We have been disbanded. Our superiors have deemed the war lost.”

“War?”

“We have been fighting Seltain for ten years. He funds Branch.” Kaien’s eyes narrowed. “Boss did not tell you?”

“No.. he didn’t.”

“No doubt, he did not want to burden you yet.” The teleporter sighed, then gave her a wave. “I must return. Be well.” He vanished from sight.

Andy sat there in shock, trying to come up with a plan. 

Maniacal laughter sounded outside her door, then it was flung open. “I’ve won! Now, they are Branch’s problem.” His eyes glittered madly as he looked at her. “I can focus completely on you now.”

Andy was quiet as she looked up at him.

“Don’t worry, my dear. I’m sure most of their deaths will be quick. Not all, mind you. And I will be bringing your sister here for you.”

“You said they wouldn’t be hurt!”

“I said  _ I  _ wouldn’t hurt them.” He looked at her and sighed. “Poor naive child.”

Andy closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. They were glowing and she began muttering a spell.

His lips tightened and he shook his head. “Just like your mother.”

The spell was unfamiliar to her, she didn’t remember reading it, but maybe she had and forgot what it did? She finished it and prayed it hurt him.

He stumbled back, gasping in pain as burns appeared on his skin. He gave a guttural scream and recited a return spell.

Andy let out a groan as deep slashes appeared on her torso. Blood soon began soaking through her shirt. She said another spell that came to mind, yet another she didn’t quite remember. She wondered where the spells were coming from but pushed the thought aside to focus on her uncle.

He let out an agonized yell as flames engulfed him. He thrashed and ran, finally crashing out one of the windows. He fell twenty five stories and hit the ground.

Andy watched him fall before backing up, falling onto the bed. She coughed harshly before pushing herself back up, swaying. She said the teleportation spell, arriving outside Tsukasa’s office before collapsing to the floor.

“ANDY!” Daiki knelt beside her before hitting his radio. “Arie! I need you at Saka’s office, now!”

Andy blinked an eye open and whispered, “I did it..”

“Did what?” The vampire bent his head to hear her.

“Killed.. Uncle..”

Daiki stared at her, his mind racing.

Arie soon arrived, freezing when she saw Andy. After a moment, she moved to her twin's side and began saying healing spells.

Daiki looked at her. “Take care of her. I need to talk to Saka.” He pushed open the door and closed it behind him.

Arie continued to work on healing the now unconscious Andy. After she was in better shape, Arie carried her to the infirmary and laid her in a bed before cleaning her up.

A few moments later, Tsukasa walked in slowly. “Tell me she’ll be alright.”

“She was hurt pretty badly, but she should be fine after a bit more rest. I need to set up a transfusion for her next.” The twin went about her work. 

He stood over Andy’s bed. “Wish it had happened quicker, but she finally killed the bastard.”

“I think she wanted to believe him. He was all she had left before meeting us so I think she wanted to be back on good terms with him. I wish I’d been there to help her though and remind her she’s not alone anymore.”

“Yeah. Well, now you can help her heal. You can use the cabin, until she decides what to do.”

“Is the team still being disbanded?”

“Do you think any of them are still alive?”

Arie sighed, “I hope so.”

“I will talk to Headquarters. Don’t get your hopes up.” He kissed Arie’s cheek before leaving the room.

Eventually, Andy blinked her eyes open weakly. Arie smiled at her, “Good to see you awake.”

Andy nodded slowly, her mind not entirely with it yet. 

Arie chuckled, “Just rest for now. Everything is alright.”

Andy finally pushed herself up, pushing herself out of the bed. 

Arie tried to stop her but Andy soon vanished out of the infirmary. Arie rushed to Tsukasa’s office to tell him.

Andy appeared outside a large facility, her eyes beginning to glow again as she entered.

A white coated woman appeared, “Your name?”

“My name doesn’t matter,” she said, throwing her hand out at the woman. A bolt of lightning shot through the woman before Andy continued on. 

Weak screams and whimpers sounded from behind the numerous doors. One opened, a sheeted form pushed out by masked figures. They began turning down the hall away from her, pushing the gurney ahead of them.

Andy said a spell, dropping the men to the ground before going to the gurney and uncovering it.

Ryusei lay there, extensive burns littering his shirtless chest. His wrists were raw from restraints.

Andy spent quite a while healing before reviving him. She teleported him to the infirmary before continuing to go look through the rooms. She found faces she recognized and healed them before teleporting them as well. She continued on, looking for anyone else she knew.

Finally, there were only two rooms left.

She opened the door to one and looked inside carefully.

Scientists muttered among themselves as a masked body shivered violently inside a water filled pool.

“Add more ice so we can get these final measurements. Where is the disposal team?” One masked male asked a nearby nurse.

“I’ll go look.” The nurse turned and screamed as she saw Andy.

Andy chuckled, “Pretty sure the disposal team is dead.” She said a spell, the group dropping to the floor as she moved to the pool and unmasked the body.

Kaien tried to smile at her, but went limp in her arms instead.

Andy pushed energy into him and said spells, trying to regulate his temperature. When she finally did, she teleported him to the infirmary. 

Arie looked around in shock as she reentered the infirmary, multiple beds filled with people. She checked them over and healed anything that Andy had missed. 

Andy went to the last door and opened it.

Tet’s screams suddenly buffeted her from a table. The whir of a bone saw made him scream louder and she recoiled from the amount of blood on the floor around the scientist’s feet.

Andy quickly started taking out the scientists before going to turn off the machine. She looked Tet over, trying to figure out how to heal him back up.

“Angel? Have you come to take me to heaven?” He was in shock, his eyes barely open. His limbs had been amputated, his chest opened up. An IV was inserted in his neck, blood spiraling through the tube to keep him alive through the torture.

“Just rest, okay? Everything will be alright,” she said softly before beginning to heal him back together. She reconnected his limbs, using a lot of her own energy to do a mix between operating and spell work. Hours later, she finished, swaying from lack of energy. She teleported him to the infirmary before going outside and setting the building on fire. She watched it for a few moments before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

Strong arms picked her up, then vanished. 

Nori gently laid her in an empty bed, then swayed.

“Lay down,” Arie ordered before checking Andy over. She found a huge loss in energy on top of the still healing wounds from earlier. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Andy finally opened her eyes again and tried to look around.

Arie came over to her with a smile, “Thank you for getting everyone back.”

Andy nodded and gave a small, tired smile.

“Almost everyone is back on their feet.” Tsukasa said softly from beside her bed.

“Good. How’s Tet?”

“He’s doing alright,” Arie informed. “Gave him some blood, so he’s doing better.”

“Were you out of your mind?” Nori propped himself up on one elbow and glared at her.

“I saved people, didn’t I? I wouldn’t call that out of my mind.”

“You barely know us..why would you risk your life?”

“Helping people is what I do,” Andy said quietly.

“I’m..alive?” Tet’s voice was hesitant and afraid. “I’m dreaming again, aren’t I?”

Andy pushed herself up and went over to him, giving him a small smile. “You’re alive and this isn’t a dream.”

“Angel..I saw you..How did I see you when you left?” His eyes were puzzled, the hazel depths trying to remember.

“Because, I came to save you.”

His eyes widened and he hurriedly looked down, exhaling sharply as he saw he was whole. “They..” He began hyperventilating as the memories emerged, his body going rigid as the whir of the saw intruded on his thoughts.

Andy gently wrapped her arms around him, “I know. But you’re safe now.”

“How can they call themselves human?” He shuddered, his eyes starting to close as exhaustion washed over him.

“I don’t know. But just get some rest for now, alright?” She gently kissed his forehead.

He nodded slowly, giving in and sinking into sleep.

Andy made sure he was covered with the blanket before going to sit back down on the bed she’d been in.

“Boss! Where are the bastards? I swear I’ll kill them all!” Kiba raced in, skidding to a halt as he saw Andy. “You..what happened?”

“Are you AWOL again?” Tsukasa asked dryly, one eyebrow raised.

“Maybe? Though I don’t really call it that, since  _ this  _ is my true assignment.” 

Andy watched him quietly. 

He strode up to her, searching her face before bending and giving her a gentle kiss. “You came back.”

Andy nodded slowly, “I did.”

“I’m glad. Fangs going to be alright?”

“Yeah, he went through a lot but he should be fine once he has more rest.”

“Sorry about this.” He blushed slightly. “I forgot myself.” His eyes were dark now, the blue gone as he fought his shift. “You…”

She raised an eyebrow, “Yeah?” 

“You’re not mine. I have no right.” He turned and went out the door, his breathing rapid.

Andy followed him slowly, “Kiba? Are you alright?”

“No. I want to possess you, have since we met. I don’t know what it is about you..But Tet has claimed you and I  **_will not_ ** hurt him.” Kiba leaned his forehead on the wall and cursed silently.

“He told me you two used to date. What happened?” 

“Morgane happened. She was monogamous to a fault. I didn’t hold it against them, god knows Tet deserved some happiness. Then afterward..he closed himself off. It was bad enough when Gai was murdered, losing Morgane broke something in him.”

Andy nodded, “And who is Gai? I’ve heard the name mentioned..”

“Gai was his first partner. They were military intelligence, temporarily assigned here to aid in gathering intel against Seltain. They went on a job..It was a trap and Seltain killed Gai in front of Tet. Then almost killed him.”

Andy sighed, “I can’t imagine how hard that was for him.”

“It was supposed to be Tet’s last job. Medical discharge because his annual checkup found four inoperable malignant tumors. He begged Daiki to turn him, said he wanted revenge.” Kiba turned to face her.

“His tumors are gone, by the way. Not sure he told you.”

“I’m betting you had something to do with that.”

Andy nodded quietly before moving to kiss his cheek, “You and Tet should talk. You both want me, I’m sure you can figure something out.” She turned to head back into the infirmary.

He let out a quiet chuckle as Tsukasa exited. “You owe me, little brother.” 

Tsukasa turned to her. “The police want to question you. They said something about a burned body?”

“That would be my uncle..”

“You have an explanation yet? Cause I doubt they’ll buy magic.”

“I could say he jumped, which would explain the twenty five story fall, but the fire, not so much,” Andy hung her head.

“Don’t worry your gorgeous head. I’ll take care of everything.” A musical voice spoke behind her.

“You’re slithering around dangerous territory, Glinda.” Kiba rolled his eyes without turning.

Andy looked back at the speaker, “Who are you? And why would you help me?”

“Detective Kei Takano, Paranormal Crimes. And because you took out King Bastard, that’s why. Maybe now I’ll be able to take a night off every six weeks.” A tall auburn haired man gave her a crooked smile. “Plus, you saved one of my brothers. I owe you.”

Andy nodded slowly. “So.. what now?”

“I’ll quietly close the case under the heading unknown. I’m sure my boss will sign off.” He looked toward the infirmary door. “My brother alright?”

Tsukasa nodded. “Ryon is fine. He’s already working. I’m sorry about Yamae.”

Kei nodded and looked away. “Better go bullshit the brass. Tell Ryon I’m off tomorrow so he can come by.” He snapped his fingers and vanished in a puff of smoke.

“What happened to Yamae?” Andy wondered aloud.

“Taken to a different facility.” Tsukasa said quietly. “Kiba, get your ass to work with Ryon.”

Kiba saluted with a smile at Andy, then ran down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

Tsukasa looked at her, “I’m sure you’ll need to go see a lawyer about changing over ownership of your uncle’s businesses.”

She sighed, “Right.. And one more question, can’t we just go get Yamae like I did the others?”

“The Branch facility you ‘liberated’ was Seltain’s private owned one. The rest are foreign owned. Your uncle always covered his tracks.”

“Who cares if it’s foreign owned? It shouldn’t exist.”

“First, it’s a ‘scientific research facility’, at least on paper. Second, you don’t care if a foreign government is pissed at you? You are pretty damn brave.”

“I’d rather a government be pissed at me than know that there’s people that need help and I’m doing nothing.”

Tsukasa chuckled. “You really are Arie’s twin. Since technically, you aren’t part of us you can do whatever you want.” He extended a packet. “The address and pictures of missing people.”

Andy smiled and looked it over for a few minutes. She soon handed it back and gave him a nod before vanishing.

She found herself outside of another large facility. She entered the front door slowly.

A young receptionist looked up. He was androgynous looking and she could sense power inside him. “Hello.”

“Hi,” she answered quietly, glancing around.

“You’re a witch.” He glanced side to side before standing. “You’re here to destroy this facility, aren’t you?”

“And if I am?”

“Want some help?”

She smirked, “Really?”

“I am working here under duress. I hate these assholes.”

“Good. What’s your name?”

“Akasa.”

“Andy. Let’s go.” She started down the hallway, glancing into rooms.

The first few were empty. Then she looked into one and saw a young man that looked an eerie mirror of Ryon being injected with a black liquid. He screamed, thrashing as the scientist took notes on a clipboard.

“There are five more rooms occupied.” Akasa whispered.

Andy nodded before saying a spell, watching the scientist fall to the ground. She entered and looked at the man, “Hey, it’s alright. You’re going to be okay.” She looked at the notes to see what they injected him with.

A poison formula, one so powerful a few drops could kill a city block was written in neat letters. The dosage given was several times that and she was awed that Yamae was still breathing.

She quickly put the formula on Yamae before teleporting him to the infirmary. She hoped Arie was as good at antidotes as she was, if not she’d have to work on it once she was back. She left the room and went on to the next.

A teenage girl was manacled onto a wall as scientists swarmed a monitor. One looked up and pushed a remote, causing a silver implant at the girl’s temple to activate. She screamed, flames erupting over her body. However, she was unharmed, the flames dancing over her skin. She struggled to get free before passing out.

“Wake her. I need to finish this report. Once the final measurements are completed, dispose of her.” One of the scientists approached the door, pausing when he saw her. 

Andy opened the door, beginning to mutter a spell.

The scientist grabbed his throat, then collapsed. The others soon followed and she carefully stepped over the bodies.

After checking the girl over, she teleported her to the infirmary before going to the next room. 

A white wolf lay in a cage, panting heavily as a single scientist scowled. It pushed a button causing a surge of electricity to course through the wolf. “Get up you filthy beast!”

Andy growled, flinging the door open and taking out the scientist with a spell. She opened the cage and bent down, gently patting the wolf’s head.

It opened yellow eyes and nuzzled her hand weakly.

“I’m sending you somewhere safe, okay?”

The wolf nodded slowly, its eyes closing.

Andy teleported it before going back to the hallway, headed for the next room.

A burly security guard stepped out. “Stop right there.”

Andy cursed quietly, beginning to mutter a spell.

The guard raised an eyebrow before backhanding her.

She pushed herself up, staring at the man. 

He gave her a feral smile, his teeth starting to elongate. He pounced at her with a laugh.

Andy growled as the teeth sunk into her arm. She tried to fight him off, hitting him repeatedly with no response. She finally started the spell over, this time finishing it.

His eyes widened slightly and he shook his head. He started to back up, then stiffened as a pair of fangs sank into him from behind. He sank to the floor revealing a curly haired man who wiped his lips. “Thanks for distracting him.”

“Thank you for killing him,” Andy replied. 

“Believe me, it was my pleasure.” He gave her a sunny smile. “What now?”

“Well, I’m taking down this place, there’s one room left if you want to help us.”

“Us?” He raised an eyebrow. “Looks like you’re alone to me.”

Andy looked around and sighed, “Well, there was someone else. Let’s go, we’ll find him later.”

A blast of black lightning threw the final door open from the inside. A charred scientist slammed into the wall and slid down as another fled in terror.

Andy said a spell to take down the scientist that was fleeing before sticking her head in the doorway.

Akasa leaned over a body on the table, his sobs loud. His hands were slightly singed, but he seemed not to notice.

Andy went and looked the body over.

Assorted cuts and bruises were visible. A metal prong jutted from one of the man’s temples, hooked to a computer monitor.

“They killed him...they promised! The only reason I didn’t fry them all..” Akasa’s shoulders shook as he sobbed harder.

“Shh, it’s going to be alright. Just calm down.” She removed the prong and began saying spells to heal it up. 

Akasa numbly watched her, absently wiping tears away.

After healing the man, she forced her energy into him, light surrounding him.

He jerked, lungs filling with air as Akasa stumbled backwards and fell.

Andy gave a small chuckle before checking the man over again.

His eyes were open, his mouth wordlessly moving.

“You’re safe now, okay? Just rest.”

Akasa recovered, wrapping his arms around Andy’s legs. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. What’s his name?”

“Yuki. He’s my father. Did you happen to find a girl?”

“Teen? Yeah, she’s safe. Let’s get out of here.” Andy put her hand on Yuki and Akasa while waiting for the other man. “Come on.” Once he had a hand on her, she teleported them all to the infirmary. 

Arie was just checking over the girl. She looked up at her twin with a smile, “Yamae will be alright. Thanks for sending the formula.”

Andy nodded and got Yuki into a bed before collapsing into a chair.

The door flew open, Rhona racing in. She froze, a soft sob escaping. The girl and Akasa bolted to her side and wrapped their arms around her as she sank to her knees.

Andy gave a small smile as she watched.

“You just gave her the best day ever.” Nori nudged Andy. “You should be proud.”

Andy nodded quietly before pushing herself up and beginning to clean her arm off.

“You alright?” Nori’s eyes narrowed as he saw the wound. “What bit you?”

“A person. Think he was a vamp. I’m fine.”

“Ouch. Been there, done that. At least you’re safe. Wouldn’t do for our new doc to drop dead from the virus.”

Andy nodded as she wrapped her arm up. She gave Nori a small smile before heading toward the door.

The vampire she’d rescued stood fidgeting. “Can you show me how to get out of here?”

“Yeah. I’m Andy by the way.” 

“Hibiki. What is this place, anyways?”

“It’s a military base.”

He raised an eyebrow and followed her.

“Do you need any help? Do you have somewhere to go?”

He stopped, casting his eyes to the floor. “I’m alone.”

“Do you want to talk to the guy in charge? He might be able to help you.”

“I don’t want to be a bother. If you would lend me enough for a bus ticket, I swear I’ll pay you back.” He kept his eyes averted, his hands clasping and unclasping nervously.

“I’ll definitely lend you enough for a bus ticket. Don’t worry about it. But maybe you could join up here and have a place to stay?”

“You’d want me?” His eyes shot up in disbelief.

“I’m not in charge here, so I can’t say for sure, but I don’t see why they wouldn’t want you.”

“They don’t know me…”

“But they can get to know you,” she smiled softly. “Come on, let’s find Tsukasa.”

He shrugged and followed her once more.

Andy knocked on Tsukasa’s office door.

“Come in unless you want money!” 

“Hey,” Andy entered slowly. “This is Hibiki. He doesn’t have anywhere to go, so I thought maybe you guys might have a place for him here?”

“You want to feed him? If you’re good, find an empty room and put his coffin in it.”

Andy chuckled, “Alright.”

Hibiki stared at them in shock. “Really?”

Andy looked at him with a soft smile, “You okay?”

“No one has ever wanted me before..Not even my sire.”

“Well, things are different here.”

He chuckled. “I’m starting to realize that.”

“Hey Andy, I heard you rescued a wolf..” Kiba sent Hibiki a smile before looking at her.

“Yeah, he’s in the infirmary. I can take you to him if you help me find Hibiki here a room.”

“Not an issue.” He touched his radio. “Genius, need a room for another stray.”

He waited a moment, then grinned. “Thanks.” He looked at Andy. “Right next to yours is free. Unless that’s a problem?”

“That’s fine,” she smiled and headed down the hall toward her room. She pointed to a door, “This is for you.”

He opened the door and froze, turning back with wide eyes. “Is this a joke? This is something you show before leading me to a tiny closet that locks from the outside…”

Andy chuckled, “This isn’t a joke.”

He bowed deeply. “I don’t know how to repay your kindness..”

“Don’t worry about it. And if you need anything, I’m right next door, or if I’m not there I’m likely in the infirmary.”

He took a deep breath, rising and entering the room.

Andy headed back to Kiba and started toward the infirmary quietly.

Kiba slowed as they got closer. “I shouldn’t have said anything.” He appeared frightened, his body tense.

She turned to look at him, “What do you mean? What’s wrong?”

“I’m just tired of looking for him..” He stopped, leaning his back on the wall and sighing heavily.

“Who are you looking for?”

“My first partner. The one who made me a wolf. He was taken when Gai was killed.”

“I’m sorry. Hopefully this will be the guy you’re looking for. And if not, at least you’ll have another new wolf friend.”

“What..what was the color of the wolf’s coat?”

“White.”

Kiba’s knees buckled as he began breathing fast. He slid down to a sitting position.

Andy knelt beside him, “Calm down, it’s alright.”

“It’s him..he’s not hurt badly is he?” Kiba grabbed her arm in a panic.

“Calm down, I think Arie’s been taking care of him, so he’s probably alright,” she said gently.

Kiba slowly calmed, laying his head back. “Look at me..You must think I’m an idiot.”

She shook her head, “I don’t think that at all. You lost someone you care about and just want them to be safe. I understand it.”

After a minute, he pushed himself up. “Let’s go. And thanks.”

She smiled and opened the infirmary door.

A growl sounded, the wolf in question standing on the bed. It’s teeth were bared as Nori stood between him and Arie.

Andy approached slowly, “Hey, calm down. Everything is alright.”

_ ‘This is another trick! I thought you were trying to help me!’ _ A voice buffeted her mind angrily.

“This isn’t a trick,” she said softly. “My name is Andy. You’re safe here at this base.”

The wolf froze as he saw Kiba, his growling ceasing.

Kiba inhaled sharply, then strode up and smacked it across the muzzle. “You’re a damned idiot.”

The wolf yelped, then rubbed his muzzle with a paw. It’s eyes looked apologetic.

Andy chuckled and looked at Kiba, “I take it this is your friend?”

“Yeah. Andy, Jun. Jun, the woman who saved your life. Revert and apologize.”

The wolf looked at her.  _ ‘Forgive me? I can’t seem to revert or I would apologize properly.’ _

Andy frowned for a moment before going to look at one of the spell books. She flipped through a few pages before going to him and reciting a spell.

Slowly, the wolf changed to a young man with cheek length hair and dark eyes. He took a deep breath and swayed.

Kiba steadied him. “You need to sit down.”

The man nodded, carefully lowering himself to the mattress before looking at Andy. “I’m very sorry. I shouldn’t have threatened anyone.”

“You’re alright,” Andy smiled.

He shook his head. “You rescued me and I turned on you like a rabid dog. You should kick my ass.”

She chuckled, “It’s alright. You were just at Branch, I don’t expect you to be fully trusting of anyone.”

Kiba rolled his eyes. “Same old Jun.”

Jun turned to him. “Where is Gai?”

Kiba froze for a moment, then dropped his eyes. “I’m sorry. He was killed the same day you were taken..”

Jun’s eyes went wide and a small sob escaped.

Andy stood there quietly, unsure what to say or do to help him.

After a few minutes, Kiba looked over at her. “Is he well enough to leave? I want to take him to my room.”

“Yeah he should be alright,” Andy answered before looking around the room. She smiled at Arie before going toward the door.

Nori was still standing, his eyes flickering. He was growling low under his breath and clenching his fists.

“You alright?” 

He didn’t appear to hear her, his eyes locked on something only he could see.

She put a gentle hand on his arm, “Nori?”

He recoiled, his eyes shooting to hers in confusion.

“You okay?”

“Sorry. I don’t know what happened.” He gave her a small smile before he went out the door.

Andy sighed before leaving and heading to her room.

Tet was curled up in her bed, lightly snoring.

Andy went and climbed in next to him, curling up against him quietly.

He opened one eye and wrapped an arm around her. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“You okay?” He came more awake, his attention focused completely on her.

“Yeah. Just a lot happened today.”

He softly kissed her, one hand rubbing circles on her back. “Just relax.”

She nodded and closed her eyes, soon falling asleep.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

_ ‘Uh, Andy?’  _ Kaien’s voice was hesitant in her mind.

“What’s up?”

_ ‘I think I have a tail.’ _

_ ‘Where are you?’  _

_ ‘Outdoor flea market. I’ve already ported twice and this guy is still following me.’  _ There was a muffled grunt from Kaien, then silence.

Andy cursed before standing and teleporting to his location.

Kaien was unconscious, face down with his hands zip tied. A man in a suit was in the process of zip tying the porter’s feet, but looked up startled at her arrival.

“Who are you?” The man straightened, pulling a wallet from inside his suit jacket.

“Doesn’t matter. You aren’t taking him though,” she began a spell.

He flipped the wallet open to reveal a badge. “Sorry, Miss. This says I can.”

“For what?”

“Faking death to impede a federal investigation, for starters. Lying to the police for another.” The man calmly looked at her.

“He wouldn’t do something like that.”

“How well do you actually know him?” The detective raised an eyebrow.

“Well enough.”

He snorted and pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket and handed it to her.

She looked it over carefully.

A wanted poster with Kaien’s face stared back at her. He was accused of being the right hand man of a yakuza boss named Makage.

She shook her head, “This can’t be him. But I guess I don’t have any evidence yet against it..”

“It’s not me. That’s my twin. And he didn’t fake his death.” Kaien glared at the detective.

Andy looked at him quietly, “How do we prove it? I mean, I can go find your twin if I have to.”

“Andy, he’s dead. He has been for eight years.” Kaien tried to escape his bonds with a growl.

“So if he’s been gone for eight years, why are they just  _ now _ coming after you?”

“I was out of the country after the funeral, then had Branch issues so I stayed on base. This is the first time in years I’ve been out off duty.”

Andy nodded slowly, “So what do we do? How do you prove all of this to him so he’ll let you go?”

“If he was competent, he would have already checked the cemetery.” Kaien rolled his eyes.

The detective looked at him with a smile. “I did. The grave is empty. So you, Chase Shijima, are under arrest.” He looked over at Andy. “And you will be too if you continue to interfere.”

Kaien inhaled sharply and his eyes went wide. “Empty?”

“I’ll find him, don’t worry,” Andy said quietly. “Is he a porter or anything like that?”

“Not when he died. Andy..who would take a dead body?” Kaien was beginning to panic.

“Necromancer is my guess.. and since the only one I know of was a dick, it wouldn't surprise me if he stooped to graverobbing.”

Suddenly the detective screamed, a figure plunging fangs into his neck.

Andy just stared in shock.

As the figure dropped the drained man, it raised it’s face to look at her. A mirror image of Kaien gave her a bloody smile. “I’ve found you.”

Andy moved quickly to undo the zip ties on Kaien.

He scrambled to his feet, holding his hands out to his twin. “Chase? Do you recognize me?”

Chase ignored him, focused on Andy as he began to approach. “Master Redstar will be greatly pleased.”

“Who is that?” Andy asked as she backed up.

“My Master. And soon, yours.” He reached a hand out to grab her shirt.

Kaien was in front of her in a flash, grabbing Chase’s arm and twisting it. “Chase, look at me!”

Chase didn’t respond aside from plunging his fangs into Kaien’s arm.

The porter grunted, beginning to sink to the ground weakly.

Andy kicked Chase off of Kaien, grabbing the porter and quickly teleporting him to the infirmary. 

Akasa’s eyes went wide. “What the hell?”

She took a deep breath before shaking her head and getting a blood transfusion set up for Kaien.

A whirlwind appeared, Chase materializing as it faded away. “So this is where you hide.” He began to stride toward Andy.

“Akasa, go tell Tet, Kiba or Tsukasa that Kaien’s twin is after me.” She backed up against the wall, beginning to say a spell.

Akasa ran out of the infirmary.

Chase smiled slowly. “You can’t fight my Master. Just surrender, it will be painless that way.” One hand grabbed her wrist.

She struggled to pull away, “Why does he want me anyway?”

“You will be his wife and give him a powerful heir.” Chase extended a hand and the whirlwind reappeared.

It was almost to them when Chase stiffened and dropped to the floor. The whirlwind vanished in a burst of light.

Andy backed up, breathing quickly.

Tet approached her slowly, one hand holstering the taser. “Angel, are you alright?”

Andy nodded slowly.

Tet wrapped his arms around her, one hand carding through her hair soothingly.

She calmed quickly, “Thank you.”

“No problem.” He glanced over to where Kiba was zip tying the unconscious Chase. “Thought he was  _ dead _ . What the hell is going on?”

“I don’t know.. he’s a vampire though. And he says his master wants me.”

“ _ Master _ ? What the fuck…”

Andy shrugged slightly, “I don’t know.”

“LET ME GO! I must return with her or Master will punish me!” Chase fought to get free, his eyes now panicked.

Andy watched him quietly, resisting the urge to kick him in the face.

“Not happening. I  _ could _ send you back alone..” Tet gave him a feral smile. “Can’t guarantee you’ll be in one piece though.”

Chase paled, his body shaking in terror. “No..please. Kill me before Master does..”

As he finished, flames began to erupt on his clothing. He screamed as he was engulfed, thrashing wildly. “Master! Please!” 

Andy watched in alarm, “Are we just going to let him die?”

“He tried to kidnap you! I say he’s getting what he deserves.” Kiba leaned against the wall.

Chase turned agonized eyes on her. “I’m sorry!” The flames died down, leaving horrible burns on his body. 

Andy squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the sight.

A hand touched hers and Tet growled.

Andy opened her eyes to look.

Chase was at her feet, his face resigned. “I’m sorry. He’s right, I do deserve this. Can I ask one thing first?”

She nodded slowly.

“Protect Kaien..Master, I mean Redstar wants him too. You don’t have to forgive me, just..” His breath hitched as he bit back a scream as the flames began to flare again. “Just protect him,  _ please _ ..” He arched his back, panting heavily. When the flames had disappeared once again, he laid his head on her feet. “I know I have no right to ask this..but would you..” His voice faded as he shook violently.

Andy took a deep breath, reaching down and putting a gentle hand on him.

He calmed under her touch, raising his head weakly. “Hold me? I don’t want to die alone again..” His breath hitched again and his eyes began to dim.

She moved a bit and cradled him in her arms, looking over the burns and trying to figure out if they were something she could heal.

“Will Kaien miss me?” Chase’s voice was soft and pleading. “Tell me he will, even if it’s a lie..” He tensed, his eyes starting to close.

“I’m sure he will,” she said quietly before beginning to recite healing spells.

“You’re a good liar..” His eyes closed and he relaxed into her arms as a final breath escaped his lips.

Andy continued to recite healing spells for a long while before finally moving and placing him in a bed. She restrained him just in case, but she began the process to revive him.

“What are you doing?!” Kiba scowled at her.

“I doubt he came after me of his own free will. And he’s Kaien’s brother, I can’t just let him die like that.”

“He’s an enemy! He was lucky I didn’t kill him.” Kiba sent a disgusted look at the unconscious vampire. “You should leave him dead.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m doing what I feel is right. I won’t ask you to understand.”

Kiba snorted and stalked out the door as Tet watched her.

“You really think this is a good idea? He switched allegiances pretty quick, who's to say he won’t switch again?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t think it’s my right to say he should just die. I’ll keep him restrained and let Kaien figure it out.”

“Want to explain to me what the hell is going on?” Tsukasa’s voice was concerned as he stopped behind her.

“Well.. Chase, Kaien’s twin, tried to kidnap me.. and he burst into flames.. and then he died but I saved him because I don’t think it’s right for him to die because I don’t think he wanted to do what he was doing.. but I’m going to let Kaien take care of him when he’s better.. oh and Chase is a vamp who bit Kaien..” Andy sighed as she tried to make sense of everything. “I don’t know.”

“Is he also the reason I have an angry police captain threatening me?” 

“Yeah.. well someone tried to arrest Kaien thinking he was Chase.. but Chase killed the detective..”

Tsukasa pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “He’s demanding we turn the killer over.”

“Well, here he is...” she said quietly. “Though I’m not sure he was really thinking straight.”

“I’ll just claim jurisdiction. Try not to cause any more incidents, will you?” He left the infirmary.

“You saved me? Why?” Chase’s dark eyes stared at her in disbelief.

“I don’t think you exactly wanted to be doing what you were doing. But even if you did, I don’t think it’s my right to decide if you live or die. I’m going to leave Kaien in charge of you.”

“I was already dead. You didn’t have to do anything.” He cocked his head. “I don’t remember much..”

“Do you remember who brought you back from the dead last time?”

“Caleb Redstar.” Chase shuddered as he answered. “An eviler man you have never met.”

“Wonder if he’s worse than my uncle..” Andy sighed.

“Your uncle?”

“Seltain.”

Chase tried to recoil, grimacing at the restraints. He shook in terror, his breathing panicked. “Not him..not him...Master, please. I’ll obey..”

“Shh, it’s alright,” Andy said gently. “Seltain is gone and you’re safe right now.”

He turned frightened eyes on her. “Master will find me and punish me because I didn’t bring you..”

“It’s alright. I’ll do what I can to protect you from him.”

“You can’t. You should run while you can. Take my brother and disappear.”

“He can hide if he wants, but I’m not running.”

“He will twist you, cause you to kill…” His eyes went wide. “I killed that detective..I almost killed Kaien..deserved what happened..shouldn’t be alive..”

“Shh, it’s alright. You weren’t fully in control.”

He bent his head to his arm and started shaking. A thin stream of red began to trickle onto the bed.

Andy pulled Chase’s head up, “Don’t make me add more restraints. You will be okay, this isn’t the way.”

“I’m a danger to everyone! Redstar will track me here and he will annihilate everyone but you!” Chase fought to get free of her grip, his fangs bloody. His arm began bleeding faster as he fought.

Andy said a healing spell after saying a sleep spell.

Chase’s head lolled in her hand, his face peaceful.

Andy laid his head down before moving away, wrapping her arms around Tet, “Did I screw up?”

“I don’t think so. He’s terrified and wants to protect Kaien and you by any means necessary.” He held her close, burying his face in her hair. “Not unlike me, honestly.”

“What are we going to do about this Redstar guy?”

“Kill him? I vote slowly and painfully.” Kaien sat up slowly and looked over at Chase. “Is he alright or still crazy?”

“He thinks Redstar will be after us and he tried to bite himself, but other than that he seems normalish,” Andy answered. “He’s under a sleep spell but he’s yours once that wears off.”

“ _ Mine? _ ” Kaien squeaked.

“He’s your brother, afterall. I kept him alive, now you can decide what happens to him.”

“What I want and what should happen aren’t the same. He killed a detective, who knows how many other people while under control. By the law’s standards, he should be either jailed or executed. Although I would hope he’d be executed..” Kaien sighed. 

“Well, I’ve done what I’ve done, so he’s yours now. Whether you want to turn him over to the police or not is up to you. Talk to Tsukasa first though, he was getting at least one policeman to leave.”

“I don’t want to lose him. He doesn’t deserve to die again because of me.”

“I know, it’s alright,” she said softly. “We’ll figure something out, okay? But first we need to figure out a plan for Redstar before he comes after us.”

Tet gave her a kiss. “Let us figure that out. You just need to try to help him.” 

Kaien was silently crying, his hands clutching the blanket.

Andy took a deep breath and nodded, going to Kaien’s side and putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Everything will be alright.”

“You don’t understand! He died to protect me! I couldn’t do anything the first time and now history is repeating..”

“I’m sorry.. I’ll do whatever I can to protect him.”

He gave a small smile. “Am I a bad brother?”

“No, you’re a great one from what I’ve seen.”

“Then why am I feeling so guilty? You are a better choice to protect him.”

“Hey, things happened in the past, but you can’t focus on that right now. You just need to focus on  _ now.  _ You have your brother back. Enjoy it while you can and forget about the guilt or whatever else you’re feeling.”

He nodded, then looked at the empty blood bag. “Do you know everything that was done to him?”

Andy shook her head, “I don’t, sorry.” She unhooked the bag and removed his IV.

The porter nodded, going to Chase’s side and taking one limp hand. “I won’t let you die again, I swear it.”

Tet sighed and disappeared out the door.

Andy took a deep breath, going to sit at her desk, and putting her head in her hands. 

Kaien knelt at her side. “I’m sorry about all this.”

She shook her head, “I’m just.. I just killed one crazy necromancer, now I have to figure out how to kill another..”

“Let us figure that out.” Kiba entered and nodded to Kaien. 

The porter moved back to his brother, allowing Kiba to wrap his arms around her. “Sorry about what I said earlier. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“You’re not mad at me?”

He pulled away with incredulous eyes. “Shouldn’t that be my question? You’re a doctor, your job is to heal, to relieve suffering and prevent death. I encouraged you to disregard your oath because I was angry at the wrong person. I’m the one in the wrong.”

Andy nodded slowly, “I understood where you were coming from.. but I just couldn’t let him die..”

“I’m glad you didn’t. And this Redstar asshole won’t know what hit him when I leave him as a smear on the pavement.”

She gave him a small smile in response. She frowned when a reminder on her phone went off and she pulled out a bottle of pills, opening it with a shaky hand before popping one in her mouth. She tucked the bottle back in her pocket with a small sigh. “So what’s the plan?”

“We’ve got Kei and Genius running down leads on any places Redstar may be hiding. So Boss says sit tight unless something happens. You look like you need to sleep.” Kiba gently took her arm. “Why don’t you crash for a few?”

She nodded and stood, putting her still shaking hand in her pocket. 

“Let me take you to your room. Unless you’d rather sleep here?”

“Alright, my room is good.” She stood and started to the door.

He took her free hand and led her out, stopping once he’d reached her room. “Sleep well.”

“Thanks,” she gave him a smile before kissing his cheek. 

He blushed slightly, bending his head.

She went to open her door before turning back, “Did you ever tell Tet how you feel?”

He blushed harder. “Yeah. He said it was your decision whether you were okay with it. I’ve been putting off asking.”

She smiled gently, “You’re cute.”

He gave her a nervous smile. “Really? Even when I’m a vindictive asshole?”

She shrugged, “Yeah, even then.” She reached up and gave him a soft kiss.

He chuckled softly, deepening the kiss as they tumbled into her room.

When they pulled apart she smiled and reached up to gently touch his cheek. She frowned for a moment, realizing she pulled the shaking hand out of her pocket and was using it. She looked down for a second, “Sorry my hand shakes so much. It’s been harder to stay on a consistent medicine schedule since being here and I haven’t found the time to make a spell to help with it..”

He shook his head, gently bringing her hand to his lips. “Stop apologizing and kiss me again.”

She gave a small chuckle before kissing him hard.

He gave a soft growl, his hands roaming her body. His eyes flickered gold as his breathing sped up.

She slowly ran a hand down his chest with one hand while wrapping the other in his hair.

He growled again, pulling his shirt off before he ran a hand under hers.

She gently pulled him to the bed, kissing his neck.

He arched it for better access, his hands pulling her shirt over her head.

“Close your door before I go blind,” Yamae’s voice sarcastically said before the door was pulled shut.

Andy chuckled softly before kissing down Kiba’s chest.

He shuddered beneath her touch, his breathing becoming faster.

When she got lower, she slowly unzipped his pants.

“Andy..” Her name was hushed as it fell from his lips.

She smiled softly and reached up to kiss him again before working on pulling his pants down a bit.

He helped her drop them, kicking them aside. He pulled her to her feet. “Look at me. You don’t have to do this. I don’t want you to feel pity for me.” He waved a hand at his heavily scarred body.

“I  _ want  _ you,” she said quietly. 

He searched her face for a moment before wrapping his hands in her hair and kissing her hard.

She kissed back, deeping it. She then pulled him back onto the bed with a small laugh. 

“What?”

“Just happy I’m here with you,” she smiled before kissing down his neck again.

He chuckled before letting out a soft gasp of pleasure. “Same here.”

She moved after a minute to undo her own pants.

He lay back, eyes glittering as he watched her.

She smiled and slowly began removing her undergarments.

He gave a low whistle of appreciation and reached for her.

She kissed him again before pushing him back and straddling him. 

He groaned with pleasure, his hands wrapping around her waist.

She bent down to kiss his neck more, her hands running over his chest and teasing his nipples.

He captured her mouth as they melded together.

Afterward, he watched her sleep with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

“Code Black!” Tet’s voice came through comms. “Team is down! Repeat, team is down! Invisible attacker ambushed us!”

Andy growled before wondering if they needed help bringing everyone to the infirmary.

“Can you disengage?” Tsukasa’s voice was tight.

“I-” The comm squelched static, then went silent.

Andy stood, planning to teleport to Tet’s location.

Tsukasa gave her a nod. “Ryusei, go with her. Get them home.”

The vampire nodded and inclined his head to her.

She focused on Tet before disappearing.

He lay crumpled against a brick wall, the other team members sprawled nearby. 

“ **_Fuck_ ** .” Ryusei spat the word as he appeared. “Are they alive?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll try to revive them if they aren’t.” She moved toward Tet.

He was breathing, but it was erratic, his chest heaving. His skin was beginning to cool under her fingers.

She teleported him to the infirmary before helping Ryusei get the others back. She then began muttering spells and warming Tet with blankets.

“I’m going back to check the area. The others are dead.” He snarled as his fangs extended. “If I find the bastard, he’s going to wish he was never born.” The vampire vanished.

Andy continued until Tet was stable before going to work on healing the others.

Arie entered, quickly adding her spells to Andy’s as Tsukasa gravely watched from the doorway.

After healing them, Andy focused her power into them, watching for signs of life.

Several of them inhaled sharply, their vitals stabilizing. 

Kaien and Nori lay unresponsive.

Andy continued to push energy into them, focusing her power to go faster.

Finally they both jerked, sucking in air.

“Any idea who could be behind this?” Tsukasa asked quietly.

“Well, Branch would have taken them, not just killed them..” Andy looked thoughtful, “The only other idea I have would be Redstar.” 

“Dammit, I was hoping you wouldn’t say that.” He hit his comm. “Ryusei, get your ass back here.”

There was no answer for a minute, then a voice answered. “Sorry, Kadoya. He’s indisposed at the moment.”

Andy growled, wanting to go fight the voice.

“What do you want?” Tsukasa fought to keep his voice steady, his eyes flashing.

“Your necromancer. Give her to me and I’ll return the ones I’ve taken.”

Tsukasa’s eyes shot to Andy’s in alarm. He muted the comm and moved to her side. “We aren’t missing anyone other than Ryusei.. Who do you think he has?”

She frowned, “I don’t know. But I can’t just let him keep them.”

“Do you think you can defeat him?”

“I can try.”

“Should I send someone with you?” He looked thoughtful. “Chase, perhaps?”

“I don’t want him getting hurt.”

“He knows Redstar’s habits though.” Tsukasa sighed. “Be careful okay?”

Andy nodded before disappearing.

A large building materialized around her, a man on a throne in the center. He smiled and stood with a bow. “Welcome.”

She stared at him for a moment before speaking, “Release Ryusei and anyone else you have.”

He gave her a raised eyebrow in response. “You’re quite direct, aren’t you?” 

“So what?”

He shrugged, and waved his hand. Three bodies appeared in front of her. She recognized one of them as Kei, but couldn’t identify the other one. None of them moved, all badly beaten.

Andy knelt and checked for vitals before starting healing spells. She then pushed energy into them to make sure they were alive and fully healed.

Ryusei’s eyes shot open and he snarled. His eyes blazed bright crimson,fangs extended. He began moving toward her.

She said a sleep spell quickly to stop him.

He slumped to the floor as Redstar clapped appreciatively.

“You will be a wonderful wife.”

Andy quickly touched the others and teleported them back before looking at Redstar.

“Are you going to resist or surrender?”

“You really think I’d just surrender without a fight?”

Redstar sighed, then murmured a spell.

She struggled to move, everything beginning to feel foggy.

He gave her a smirk. “You are mine now. Forever.”

She felt herself nodding in response.

“Your first task is to return and bring my slave back.”

She disappeared, reappearing in the base. She began to look around for Chase.

He looked up from a desk strewn with papers. “Hey. I wanted to say thanks for saving Kaien.”

She started approaching him before starting to struggle against her body. He could see something was obviously wrong.

“Andy?” His eyes narrowed as his body tensed. “What’s going on?”

“Stay... away..” she managed to get out before letting out a small scream. She temporarily lost the fight, her body beginning to move toward him again.

His eyes flashed as he realized what was happening. “Redstar.. I will free you. Take me to him.”

She put a hand on him before teleporting back to Redstar.

The necromancer smiled coldly as they materialized. “Welcome back, Chase.”

Chase glared at him. “Release her.”

“And if I don’t?” Redstar seated himself with a bored look.

“I’ll kill you.” Chase’s face transformed, his fangs glinting. He charged Redstar with a snarl.

Redstar sighed, murmuring another spell.

Chase screamed as he burst into flame, falling to the floor writhing in pain.

“You need to remember your place, slave. You are mine, as is she.”

Andy watched, a blank expression on her face. Inside, she cried for Chase, wishing she could save him but knowing she currently couldn’t.

Slowly, Chase stilled and Redstar snapped his fingers at her. “Revive him. He still has much punishment to suffer.”

Andy moved toward him, pushing energy into him to heal some of the wounds and revive him.

With a cry, his eyes opened and he scrambled away from her. “I’m sorry…”

She stood still, her eyes watching him closely.

Redstar laughed gleefully, clapping his hands together. “Why don’t you put true fear into his heart, my dear?”

Andy’s mouth began moving, reciting a spell. She struggled against it, but the words still managed to come out.

Chase froze, his skin rupturing in several places. Blood began pooling beneath him as he stared at her in terror.

She held her head, trying to fight the control but she couldn’t manage to hold on for long.

“I  _ won’t _ let him keep you!” Chase stood shakily, his eyes flashing as he fought for control of his hunger. “You have to fight him though, I can’t do this alone..”

Andy struggled, slowly reciting a healing spell for Chase.

As the wounds closed up, the vampire rallied the last of his strength and teleported to Redstar’s side. He plunged his fangs into the startled necromancer’s throat and began to drink.

Redstar screamed, placing a hand on Chase’s chest and impaling him with a bolt of energy.

Chase staggered back, then collapsed to the floor.

Redstar clamped a hand to his throat, swaying.

Andy gained more control, starting to speak a killing spell toward Redstar.

He whirled slowly, his eyes blazing. “ _ I rule here _ !”

She struggled to keep speaking, but finally got the spell out.

Redstar’s face went red as he fought for breath. His eyes quickly went dim and he tumbled to the floor.

Andy was now in full control, but her head was hurting terribly. She made her way over to Chase, teleporting him to the infirmary before setting up a transfusion and saying healing spells. Arie joined her with the spells, until he was finally good enough for her to revive. Andy focused her energy until Chase began breathing again, then she collapsed into a nearby chair.

Arie sighed, moving to her side to do what she could. “Will you be alright?”

“It’s just a headache. I’ll be fine in a bit.”

Her twin nodded, moving to Ryusei’s side as he twitched. She swapped out the empty blood bag for a full one, then returned to Andy’s side. “Did you..?”

“We killed Redstar, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Arie sighed and nodded. “You should rest.”

“I’ll be fine here,” she curled into the chair a bit, her eyes watching Chase closely.

Arie frowned, but left the infirmary silently.

“Not your fault.” Chase’s voice was weak. 

“If I was stronger, I could have fought him more.”

He propped himself up on his elbows and rolled his eyes. “You were stronger than any other necromancer that fought Redstar. And there’s been quite a few, all older and more experienced than you. You killed him when no one else could. Give yourself some credit.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Doubt that.” He laid back down weakly, his eyes closing.

She continued to sit there, eventually dozing off.

Tet blinked his eyes open in surprise, his gaze landing on her. He winced as he watched her mutter in her sleep and tried to sit up.

Eventually she woke again, looking Chase over before noticing Tet. She got up and moved to his side, “How are you feeling?”

“Thought I was a dead vampire. Guess that’s another one I owe you.”

She gave him a small smile, “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you’re doing better.”

“You okay? You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders.” He finally managed to sit up and opened his arms to her.

She hugged him, “It’s just a bad headache. We took down Redstar.”

“You’ve had a busy day, haven’t you?”

She nodded, still holding him close.

He snuggled into her arms, closing his eyes contentedly.

She relaxed slightly, closing her eyes as well.

**_Chapter 9_ **

Andy and Hibiki walked through the market, looking for the items on the list.

She smiled at him, “Anything you want?”

He shrugged, eyes roaming the shelves. “Why did you bring me along?”

“Thought you might want to get off base for a bit. You didn’t have to come if you didn’t want to.”

He looked down quickly. “I’m sorry. That was rude of me to ask.”

She shook her head, “It’s alright.”

“Why do you not get angry?” He stopped and raised his eyes. “I should be punished for being rude. You and the others have gone out of your way to be kind and I repay you by hiding from everyone.”

“You are fine. You are free to act how you want.”

He blinked back tears in surprise. “I am unaccustomed to this. I will try to be friendlier.”

“Only be friendlier if you really want to. I’m not trying to force you to be friends, just letting you know the option is there.”

“I have never had friends. I want them, but am afraid.”

She smiled softly, “Don’t worry, the whole group is pretty nice and I’m sure you can become friends with all of them.”

“Even Rhona?” Hibiki gave a quiet chuckle. “Nori says she still scares him.”

“Okay.. maybe not Rhona. But she has been better since we found her family.”

The vampire nodded absently as his eyes landed on something. He made his way over, rubbing a hand over the multicolored blanket with a small smile.

“Do you want it?” Andy asked with a smile.

His eyes widened and he backed away with a shake of his head.

“We can get it for you if you want it.”

He ducked his head. “I am not allowed to have personal possessions outside of these clothes.”

“I don’t know what you’ve been through, but it’s not like that here. You’re allowed to own things.” She looked at the table owner and paid for the blanket before holding it out to him.

He stood frozen for a moment, then slowly accepted it. “Thank you. I will take extreme care of it until you want it back.”

“I don’t want it back. It’s yours to do with as you please,” she smiled softly.

He looked up in shock, his eyes filling with tears.

She gently wrapped her arms around him, “It’s alright. Like I said, I don’t know what you’ve been through, but things are different now. But I’m here to help you.”

He sniffed quietly, clutching the blanket close. “I’m sorry I am like this.”

She pulled away and looked him in the eyes, “It’s not your fault. You have nothing to apologize for.”

“He exists. That in itself is a crime.” A voice answered sneeringly.

Hibiki went rigid, shaking in terror.

Andy turned to the voice with a growl.

A dark haired man stood surrounded by a dozen armed men. “Return our property and you’re free to go.”

“Who are you?”

“Fujioka International. You stole that subject six months ago.”

“You’re Branch?”

The man shrugged. “Names are meaningless. Will you comply? Or do things have to escalate?”

“He’s a living person! He’s  _ not  _ your property. He belongs to himself.”

“He  _ belongs _ to us by virtue of a handover from his sire. It is legally binding. Now please hand him over.”

Hibiki gave a defeated sigh and handed the blanket back. “I will return so you will not get hurt.”

“I don’t care about that. I care about keeping you free.” Andy started reciting a spell.

One of the men was faster, firing a dart into her neck as another grabbed Hibiki and bound him.

She struggled to finish the spell but passed out and crumpled to the ground.

The blanket lay abandoned as the men picked her up and led Hibiki away.

Andy woke, feeling restraints around her wrists and ankles. She opened her eyes and found scientists surrounding her. She struggled against the restraints before trying the teleportation spell. She slumped back when nothing happened. 

One of the scientists forced her mouth open. “Nothing yet. Up the transfusion.”

Another made an adjustment to the IV in her arm.

She began feeling kind of strange, unsure what was going on. 

After several minutes, the scientist checked her mouth again and smiled. “They have appeared and are growing rapidly.”

She began feeling thirsty, an unnatural thirst she wasn’t used to. She began putting the pieces together and realized she was being turned.

The man who had taken her looked at a guard. “Bring the trash in. We can kill two birds with one stone this way.”

The guard saluted, leaving quickly. He returned a moment later pushing a stumbling Hibiki in front of him.

The vampire was barely conscious, dragging one mangled leg behind him. His face was swollen from vicious beatings,one eye milky white and blind. His hands were blue from the zip ties around his wrists.

Andy struggled against the restraints, her wrists getting raw as she tried to get to him. 

“Patience. He will be yours momentarily.” The leader forced him to kneel as the scientists released her restraints. “Time to feed.” He forced Hibiki’s head to the side, exposing the jugular vein.

She struggled against the hunger but it was too much. She completely lost control and bit into Hibiki’s neck. When she was done with him, she turned on the leader, jumping quickly and biting into him too. 

By the time she came back in control of herself, there were a few dead scientists laying still. She eyed Hibiki and winced. She knelt beside him, saying healing spells to try to fix him up before she teleported him out to the infirmary. She set up a transfusion and waited until he had enough blood in him to revive him. 

Tet and Kiba ran in, freezing as they watched the scene.

Andy ignored them, continuing to focus on her patient.

Hibiki inhaled slowly, then his eyes fluttered open “I am sorry.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t better protect you from them,” Andy said quietly. “And for biting you..”

“I am unimportant. You should have let me go so this would not have happened to you.” He dropped his eyes. “I am unworthy to be here. I will leave as soon as I have the strength.”

“You  _ are  _ important. You  _ are  _ worthy to be here. You’re my friend and I care about you.”

“Why?” His gaze was lost as he wrapped his arms around himself.

“Because, you deserve friends. You deserve kindness. I’m sorry I don’t know what else to say, I just care about you. You’re a good person.”

“I am a crime. I should not exist. How can you care for me?”

“You’re fine. You are not a crime. Other than them telling you that you shouldn’t exist, what reasons do you have to say that?”

“He was a child when he was turned.” Tet’s voice was quiet. “It is an illegal act, one that would have resulted in both their executions. But according to the records, his sire made a deal and gave Hibiki to Branch so he would be released.”

Andy nodded, “It still isn’t right to kill him.”

“No, it’s not.” Tet turned to a cabinet and withdrew a plastic bag. He approached Hibiki slowly and extended it.

The vampire watched him warily.

“The vendor said this was yours.”

Andy gave him an encouraging smile.

Hibiki slowly took the bag, his eyes widening as he pulled out the blanket. He ducked his head, his shoulders shaking silently.

Andy went to him and slowly wrapped her arms around him. 

“I am happy..it is strange.”

“You’ll get used to it,” she smiled. 

He nodded slowly, his eyes closing as he gave in to exhaustion.

She laid him down gently before turning to the other two.

“Are you alright?” Kiba studied her worriedly.

“Well.. I’m a vamp now.. but other than that, I think I’m okay.”

Tet bowed his head. “I am sorry. It is my fault.” He turned and bolted from the room as Kiba groaned.

“How the  _ fuck  _ does he think it’s his fault?” Andy sighed.

“He failed to protect you, in his mind. Not to mention he blames everything on himself.” Kiba ran a hand through his hair in aggravation.

Andy rolled her eyes, “Where do you think he went?”

“Probably hiding in the aviary.”

“Want to help me look?”

“If Kai doesn’t mind. He’s rather territorial.” Kiba stopped at her raised eyebrow. “Shit..you haven’t met Kai yet, have you?”

“No,” she shook her head.

Kiba took a deep breath. “Here goes nothing. Come on.” He headed into the elevator, punching a button for a floor of the building she hadn’t been to. He sighed as it moved upward, appearing to be trying to figure out an explanation.

She stayed quiet as she watched him.

As the elevator stopped, he looked at her. “I know you feel everyone is a person, but what would you say if you met someone who wasn’t fully human?”

“I’d still treat them like a person,” she answered plainly.

He gave her an amused look. “Okay..” He hit the door open button.

A garden was revealed, a tree standing off to one side. An angry voice was heard from high above cursing in German. “You need to solve your problems instead of hiding, you idiot!”

Kiba snickered. “He’s one to talk. Hasn’t said a word to his partner in three months.”

Andy looked around quietly.

Tet flew out of the tree, growling as he landed. He froze when he saw her, his eyes darting for another hiding place.

“Tet, it’s not your fault. Please don’t hide,” Andy said quietly.

“Listen to her, der trottel.” The voice said as a silver figure flowed into being beside him. It solidified into a tall and skinny blond male who sneered at them. His hair was curled over one eye like a wing, heavy eyeliner accentuating the hard lines of his face. “I don’t like surprises and this counts.”

“Hello to you too birdboy.” Kiba replied drily. “You are about two seconds away from Boss setting your tail on fire for not patching things up with your partner.”

“He started it. I’m not apologizing.” The man huffed in exasperation before eyeing Andy. “Who is she?”

“I’m Andy. Nice to meet you.”

He shrugged. “Whatever. Can you please get him out of here?”

She smiled at Tet, “It’s not your fault. Things just happen sometimes.”

“I should have stayed away in the first place. You had a normal life and I took it away.” The vampire sighed heavily.

“Yeah.. My only family wanted to murder me.. That’s a good normal life.” She shook her head, “You gave me my twin. You introduced me to a lot of new friends. Plus I have you two now. I’d rather have that than my “normal” life.”

Kai laughed. “You’re interesting.”

She smiled slightly at him before looking back at Tet. “Don’t blame yourself for everything. You can’t change the past and you can’t protect me all the time. So just accept things and help me figure out what I’m doing instead of hiding.”

Kai nudged him. “Listen to her. She’s smarter than you.”

Tet gave him an annoyed look, then nodded. “Yeah, she is.” He made his way over to them as Kai disappeared into the tree.

Kiba pressed the button to close the elevator, then yelled “I’m sending Eiji up here so be nice. Andy doesn’t need to be healing him!”

Kai’s squawk made both men laugh as the elevator began to descend.

Andy gently took one of each of their hands, giving them both a soft smile.

“Go ahead and call me an idiot. Everyone else has.” Tet’s lips were quirked up in a wry smile.

“I’m not going to,” Andy answered.

He huffed a laugh as Kiba gently cuffed his head. “You’re too nice to me.”

“I love you guys,” she said quietly.

“We love you too.” They kissed her cheeks in unison.

Kiba looked at her. “So, what are your feelings toward mister grumpy feathers?”

“He seems interesting. I’d like to be his friend.”

“Optimistic, aren’t we?” Tet chuckled as the elevator halted at the ground floor. “He barely tolerates his partner most days.”

Andy shrugged.

The doors opened to reveal a brightly dressed young man holding a basket of ice pops. “What’s the weather today?”

Kiba grinned. “Stormy. But no flaming meteors incoming. He might actually talk to you.” The wolf exited, Tet following behind as the young man entered.

He gave her a bright smile. “I’m Eiji Tano.”

She smiled, “I’m Andy Takimoto.”

“Arie’s twin, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry I haven’t welcomed you before now. Been out of town.” He looked at her. “Kai didn’t scare you, did he? He’s not really what he seems. He cares, just tries not to show it.”

“He seems interesting.”

“If you want to try to win him over, go ahead. We’ve got a briefing anyway.” Kiba told her as Tet facepalmed.

Andy chuckled, “I don’t want to push him. I’ll try another time. I’m going to do some more research on vampires..”

“Alright. I’ll see you guys later.” Eiji pushed the door button and disappeared.

Kiba grinned. “You  _ are _ scared..”

Andy rolled her eyes, “No, I’m not. I was just turned into a vampire against my will, I’d just like some time to process things.”

Both men winced and looked apologetic. 

Kiba kissed her cheek again. “Sorry. I’ll remove my foot now. Come on, fangface.”

Andy chuckled softly as she watched them disappear down the hall, before she went toward her room. 

There were several books stacked outside her door, a note in Daiki’s handwriting telling her he was available for questions.

She took the books inside and began reading quietly, focusing for hours on learning more about what she was now.


End file.
